Mi ex, mi novia y muchos problemas
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Erza Scarlet es una joven universitaria que, luego de terminar una dolorosa relación, se ve embarcada en un noviazgo sorpresivo con una de las jóvenes más bellas de la facultad de artes escénicas; cuando todo va bien, su ex aparece y todo se complica para las tres. Este es un triángulo amoroso donde nadie puede salir ganador. ADV: Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Mi ex, mi novia, y malos entendidos

Día Viernes

Las clases terminan y el fin de semana prometedor para descansar ha llegado. Los exámenes terminaron, y todos los estudiantes pueden celebrar que lo peor ya pasó. Erza cierra sus libros y los guarda en su mochila roja tan icónica de ella con el símbolo Heart Kreux; abandona el aula de clases y se aventura en los pasillos del edificio de ingeniería para finalmente regresar a su departamento.

Siendo una mujer voluptuosa, atractiva y dotada con una natural melena carmesí, Erza despierta suspiros, sorpresa y miradas allá donde fuera, aun si su vestimenta habitual casi siempre conste de una camisa, una corbata o corbatín y alguna falda con sus fieles botas marrón. Las últimas semanas han sido tormentosas, duras y tediosas… No solo por la llegada de los exámenes de final del semestre, sino por tener que lidiar con una separación de una relación que duró casi tres años, desde antes de terminar la escuela.

- _¡Erza!_

La pelirroja se detuvo ante el llamada de un grupo de sus amigos. Encabezando el grupo venían Natsu y Gray, ellos miembros del equipo de futbol y hockey respectivamente, con becas deportivas que cubrían la totalidad de sus gastos. Los conocía desde pequeños, así que los tres crecieron sabiéndose como hermanos, dado que incluso más allá de esa amistad sólida, se conocieron en un orfanato, del cual salieron al mismo tiempo al ser adoptados por el mismo gran hombre.

-Ah, hola chicos- Saludó deteniendo su paso

-¿Ya te ibas?

-Regresaba a casa, así es- Asintió con sonrisa fingida

-Es que los equipos se reunirán, haremos una fiesta en casa de la novia de Gray

-¡Que no es mi novia, fosforito!- Gray le golpeó el brazo

-Ya, ya, pues iremos a la casa de la "no-novia" de Gray y vendrán otros amigos

-No lo sé chicos…

-¡Anímate!- Gray la abrazó por los hombros bruscamente –No hay exámenes para los que estudiar, y tienes que salir de ese terrible departamento por una vez en tu vida

Erza suspiró, asintió y siguió su camino. Sus amigos se quedaron atrás celebrando su respuesta y luego siguieron a sus cosas. Tenían razón en eso de que Erza ya nunca salía de su departamento; desde su ruptura con su anterior novia no había tenido muchos ánimos de nada, mucho menos de fingir que era feliz cuando no era así. Así que volvió a su departamento, se dio un buen baño y luego salió nuevamente, camino a casa de Juvia, y es que a ella la conocía muy bien, porque poco o nada se molestaba en ocultar su enamoramiento por Gray, y si bien a él no le era totalmente indiferente, se mantenía alejado de la idea de tener novia.

Al llegar la casa ya se hallaba tan repleta de adolescentes, que varios rodeaban la casa, cada uno con su botella de cerveza o en sus grupos de conversación; vacilante, Erza entró. Esquivando personas y abriéndose paso entre las parejas, llegó hasta la sala de estar, donde por supuesto sus amigos ya se encontraban en compañía de la anfitriona.

-¡Bienvenida!- Natsu se apresuró a arrojarse a darle un abrazo

-Bueno, aquí estoy… ¿Qué planeaban hacer ahora?

-Tienes para elegir- Natsu le mostró el lugar señalando con la mano –Por allá la mesa shot ping pong, póker de prendas, partidas de call of duty…

-Ay por favor- Juvia avanzó en medio de los dos –Esta no es noche de cosa de chicos, esta es una noche de cosas de chicas

-¿He?- Erza miró por sobre el hombro de Juvia pidiendo ayuda con los ojos a Gray

Este sonrió y le guiñó un ojo… ¡Una trampa! Eso era esta fiesta. Y Juvia se proporcionó a ello probablemente para tener la aprobación de Gray y su agrado.

-Vamos arriba- Juvia guio a Erza escaleras arriba –Aquí está el karaoke

Al entrar encontró el cuarto que sería antes el de Juvia totalmente lleno de unas doce o trece jóvenes que se reunían en torno a una pantalla de TV viendo como entre ellas tomaban su turno para cantar. Y cuando una terminaba, las demás le alababan y luego tomaban su turno al micrófono.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Erza directamente

-Okey, me atrapaste- Juvia se aisló con ella levemente del grupo hacia una esquina –Hay una chica aquí a la que le prometí que te traería… Y le prometí que le hablaría de ti… Y también le prometí que te traería a verla

-¡Estupendo! ¿No le prometiste una camiseta con mi nombre o que le firmara una teta?

-¡Vamos! Es solo una chica nueva, no conoce a nadie… Conocer a alguien que admira en una fiesta y quizás nunca la vuelva a ver no es tan malo ¿O sí?

Los ojitos suplicantes y acuosos de Juvia. Erza se frotó la cara con hartazgo y volvió a verla. La cara pálida de Juvia y esos ojitos de perro ahogado eran algo a lo que no podría negarse, especialmente viendo que de hecho Gray también hacía su parte y por fin le estaría dando algo de atención.

-De acuerdo… ¿Quién es?

-¡Sí!- Juvia la abrazó –Espérame en la habitación de mis padres, iré con ella en un instante

-Okey

-¡Y cuelga un calcetín en la perilla!

-¡Juvia!- Le regañó sonrojada

-Jajaja chiste, es chiste- Rio metiéndose en medio de la pequeña multitud de chicas

Soltando un último suspiro, Erza dejó la habitación. Ya conocía la casa así que no le fue difícil encontrar el cuarto de los padres de Juvia, el cual tenía un gran mirador del cual se podía apreciar la ciudad. Aun llevaba un vaso de bebida que en la entrada había agarrado para al menos no ir de no pertenecer a la fiesta; así que le dio un generoso sorbo y esperó en silencio.

-Es lo apropiado, te lo aseguro- Rio Juvia entrando

Erza dio media vuelta; venía acompañada de una joven peli negra que usaba una blusa color violeta y una falda blanca, pantimedias gris y botas a juego con la falda. Al ver a Erza la joven se paralizó. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y luego rojas, y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

-¡Camina!- Juvia la empujó

Erza suspiró por lo bajo. Caminó al encuentro de la joven que estaban empujando hacia ella.

-Erza-san, me gustaría presentarte a Kagura-chan

-Un gusto conocerte- Erza hizo un leve asentimiento de cortesía

-El gusto es mío- La peli negra agachó la cabeza, manteniéndose roja como un tomate

-Kagura está en mi clase de deportes y física, es muy lista e inteligente

-Excelente- Fue lo único que dijo Erza fingiendo una sonrisa

-Y… Las dejaré a solas, para que se relacionen a gusto

Juvia le dio dos palmaditas a la joven en el hombro y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás.

-Sí, Juvia haría lo que fuera por Gray- Habló Erza para romper el silencio –Me dijo que eres nueva

-S-sí, desde la semana pasada, así es

-¿No tienes familia aquí?

-No en verdad

-Ah, ya veo

Silencio total. Erza miró con una mueca de desconcierto a la chica, quien mantenía las manos frente a sus muslos fuertemente apretadas y la cara gacha, aun tan roja que brillaba.

-Bueno… Kagura-chan, es un gusto conocerte, pero… Iré a ver si mis amigos quieren-

-¡Espera!- Exclamó la peli negra –L-lo siento… Me pongo… me pongo muy nerviosa y… no sé qué decirte o qué cara poner

-Sí, no hay problema, la cosa es… que no me estoy sintiendo bien últimamente, y tampoco me siento muy sociable precisamente

-Oh… Tu ruptura

Erza la vio con curiosidad.

-Juvia me lo dijo

-Entonces querías intentar algo ahora que estoy soltera

-No en verdad- Disintió Kagura con vergüenza –Juvia mencionó que si podía ser una oportunidad, pero… en verdad solo quería conocerte, y era ahora o quizás nunca… Es que cuando sales de clases siempre llevas una expresión tan solitaria y rota…

-Entiendo… Sí, probablemente no soy la mejor compañía ahora- Erza se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Sé que no es justo que esté aquí y ahora frente a ti y que probablemente es lo último de lo que quieres saber ahora… Pero si no te hablaba, aunque fuera una vez, no me lo perdonaría

-No te preocupes- Erza miró su vaso de bebida –Entiendo… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigo estancada

-Entonces… -Kagura jugueteaba con el borde de su falda -¿Nos podremos ver una segunda vez?

Erza la miró con seriedad, lo meditó unos instantes y luego, sonriendo, asintió. La sonrisa de Kagura fue similar a la de un niño cuando le prometes ir a jugar con él al parque todo un día del fin de semana; es decir, de total e inocente alegría genuina. Gesto que de hecho algo conmovió el dolido corazón de Erza. Luego de un apretón de manos para formalizar el haberse conocido y acordar una fecha y hora (para las 6 de la tarde del viernes de la otra semana) Kagura salió de la habitación y Erza fue libre de escabullirse de la fiesta y volver a su departamento.

Es increíble como un cambio de ambiente efímero como lo fue éste, pudo conseguir mejorar su ánimo ya tan acostumbrado a ser pésimo. Y es que no solo las semanas eran rutinarias, aburridas y tediosas, sino que el hecho de ella ser de por si una mujer muy solitaria no ayudaba a que los cambios de su rutina fueran realmente significativos, cuando todo lo que hacía al final del día era encerrarse a sentir pena por sí misma.

En medio del almuerzo del día jueves, las preguntas críticas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza mientras con un tenedor jugueteaba con el merengue de su tarta de fresas.

-Lucy- Llamó a su acompañante

-¿Mmm?- La aludida salió de sus libros por un momento

-¿Qué ropa crees que me iría bien para una cita?

-¿Tu? ¿Una cita? - Lucy arqueó una ceja

-Así parece… -Sonrió dando el primer bocado a su tarta –Es una buena chica, así que cuando menos puedo sacar una buena relación de allí

-Es un avance grande para ti, es verdad… Pero pensé que esto de cambiar de outfits y ropa era lo tuyo

-Lo es, pero con ésta chica no estoy segura de que está bien usar

-Ah… No es una fácil- Sonrió Lucy

-No; es una buena chica. En serio, una buena- Remarcó Erza mirándola

-En ese caso tendremos que hacer una visita por el mall más tarde y elegir un atuendo apropiado. Asumo que tu elegirás el fin de la cita ¿no?

-Correcto- Asintió la pelirroja

-Okey, entonces esta tarde nos vamos de compras

Podría decirse que Lucy es la mejor amiga y consejera de Erza, es de esas amigas que da buenísimos consejos pero no aplica ninguno en su vida emocional; por lo mismo, aunque ya llevan más de un año de conocerse, ella con Natsu no han podido concretar nada, aun si es palpable la química entre ellos.

Así que esa tarde después de clases salieron al mall, entre otras cosas esto servía para tener una de esas tardes de chicas y desahogarse un poco de aquellas cosas que no se suelen hablar todos los días.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó Lucy mientras caminaban

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tu sabes sobre qué

La ruptura de Erza.

-Mejor- Contestó secamente

-¿Han vuelto a hablar?

-Claro que no- Respondió tajante –Y preferiría nunca volver a hablarle

-Entonces la odias

-No… Cuando conoces a una persona lo suficiente, y sabes que juntas son una bomba de tiempo, entiendes que cuando esa bomba explota tiende a herir a todos alrededor. Y nosotras éramos eso. No parábamos de hacernos daños y a los que nos rodeaban… Al final fue demasiado, incluso para nosotras.

-Sí, hay relaciones así… Entonces, lo mejor es olvidar

-Exacto

-¿Qué me dices de ésta chica? Kagura

-Bueno, es adorable, es preciosa; tiene buenas curvas y tiene buenas intenciones aparentemente. Es distinta a todas las que se me han acercado antes

-Y por eso le abriste camino a una segunda cita

-Más o menos- Le sonrió viéndola de reojo

Iban caminando para salir del mall, ya con todas las bolsas de chaquetas, zapatos y faldas. Se dirigieron al parqueadero y entraron en un auto color celeste, donde Erza entró del lado del copiloto y Lucy al frente del volante.

-Entonces, si ésta chica es diferente, quizás debas darle una oportunidad

-No estoy lista para alguien más, Lu

-No lo tomes como tu siguiente pareja con la que tendrán una casa, siete gatos y dos perros de jardín, solo tómalo como lo que debe ser: una relación

Erza puso atención a Lucy viéndola fijamente

-Una relación donde evalúas el terreno, miras si hay compatibilidad y determinas si tiene futuro o no. Eso de sacar un clavo con otro clavo no funciona, porque los clavos los saca un martillo

-Jajaja tienes una forma curiosa de dar un mensaje, Lucy

-¿Y si ella es el martillo?- Insistió encendiendo el auto

-¿Y si yo soy una pared de concreto reforzado y de mí no sale nada?

-¿Y si ella es un taladro industrial que pulirá tu superficie sacando el clavo de tajo?

-Pues el clavo seguirá adentro, pero por fuera se verá divino

-Jajaja eres imposible- Rio arrancando el auto –Pero al menos piénsalo

-Lo haré, lo haré…

-Pero lo más importante…

-¿Mm?

-¿Es tu tipo?- Lucy la miró de reojo

-Jajaja mira al frente, idiota

Luego de un recorrido lleno de charlas sin sentido, llegaron a casa de Erza, quien agarró sus bolsas, se despidió con algún otro chiste sobre el taladro y el martillo y volvió a su departamento. El ritual de Erza y Lucy de relajarse e ir de compras antes de una cita para cualquiera de ellas, funcionaba bien, porque iban a sus citas con las mentes claras y más relajadas; y eso era justo lo que necesitaba Erza.

Al día siguiente, con tan solo unas pocas clases a las que asistió, Erza regresó al departamento después de su última clase a arreglarse antes de su cita, y para eso le quedaban dos horas aun; se dio un relajante baño de tina, eligió de entre todas las cosas que compró algo adecuado, decantándose por una blusa sin mangas color azul, una chaqueta de cuero, un par de jeans azul marino y un par de botas a media pantorrilla color negro a juego con la chaqueta. Terminó de ajustarse su corbata negra y salió camino a su cita.

Kagura la esperaba a la salida principal de la universidad, llevaba un pantalón negro, zapatillas violetas, una blusa gris clara y una chaqueta blanca. Al ver a Erza acercarse se sonrojó. Miró su reflejo en el cristal del marco de la universidad y luego se giró a verla nuevamente.

-Kagura-chan ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

-No mucho, llegué hace poco- Le sonrió nerviosamente

-Fantástico, ¿tienes hambre?

-Pues… Un poco, sí

-Excelente, reservé un lugar. Vamos- Erza le ofreció la mano

Kagura se ruborizó, pero finalmente accedió y tomó la mano de Erza. Caminaron un par de calles hasta el poblado comercial, donde comenzaban a verse restaurantes, cafeterías, tiendas de dulces y algunos karaokes, solo hablando de como estuvo el día y cosas superficiales.

-Me sorprendió que aceptaras salir una segunda vez- Confesó Kagura

-¿Tan así?- Le sonrió Erza viéndola de reojo

-Tienes reputación, ya sabes

-Ah sí, la conozco; pero no soy un ogro… Solo rechazo, ya sabes, al típico grupo de chicas a o chicos que solo buscan algo de una sola cita

-Ah sí, es natural entonces

Erza la guio cruzando la calle y llegaron a un restaurante de comida china, Erza entregó su identificación para acceder a su reservación y entraron hasta una de las mesas privadas del fondo del restaurante, esas cubiertas por paredes corredizas.

-Esto… Wau… -Murmuró Kagura mientras entraban –Este lugar es hermoso

-Lo sé, adoro venir aquí. Cuando voy de afán solo llevo una sopa de camarones, pero en general todo les queda excelente

Ambas se sentaron del mismo lado de la mesa; un camarero entró y les dejó la carta de comidas, una de licores y una más de postres, se retiró y les dio privacidad para elegir.

-A ver… -Erza miraba el menú como si de una decisión crucialmente importante se tratara esta parte de la cita –Yo pediré un filete de cerdo y una porción de fideos con Wong tong.

-Vaya, eso suena bien ¿Te molesta si pido lo mismo?

-Ah no te preocupes- Erza tomó la carta de licores –Kagura-chan tu-

-Solo Kagura- Le pidió sonriendo –Es que así me llama mi hermano, y es extraño Jajaja

-Pues Kagura será- Respondió sonriendo –Iba a preguntarte si bebes

-No me gusta ningún licor

-Espero que no te resulte asqueroso que pida un batido después de pedir una carne, porque eso se me antoja

-Entonces dejaré las bebidas y postre a tu elección

-Ho, gran reto, aunque un poco injusto considerando que pediste lo mismo que yo

-Okey, entonces… Tú las bebidas, yo el postre

-Hecho

Luego de hacer un más ameno ambiente, terminaron ordenan dos batidos para beber y de postre dos tartas, una de durazno y otra de té verde. Durante la cena la conversación fue más fluida; entre cuanto estudiaron para el examen de ingreso a si tuvieron iniciación en las hermandades de sus facultades. Kagura descubrió que Erza tiene una especial afición por coleccionar armas antiguas, reales o a escala, y Erza descubrió que Kagura de hecho es buena en esgrima, un par de cosas más en común y para cuando les dio las 9 de la noche estaban saliendo del restaurante, dando por finalizada la cena.

-Definitivamente voy a volver- Comentó Kagura al salir

Se ciñó la chaqueta y suspiró.

-Supongo que es hora de regresar- Dijo con tristeza mirando el suelo

-Supongo… -Erza también suspiró –Pero… La pasé muy bien esta noche

-También yo- Kagura le sonrió mirándola –Y… Podemos… ¿Salir otro día?

Erza sonrió.

-Dame tu móvil

-¿He?

-Solo un momento

Un poco desconcertada, Kagura sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó.

-Este es mi teléfono- Le dijo mientras marcaba en la pantalla –Desde hoy ya no sé cuándo tendré libre, pero… Podemos seguir hablando por line

Erza estiró el teléfono regresándoselo, Kagura lo recibió llevando en su cara la más grande expresión de sorpresa. Lentamente esbozó una sonrisa. Asintió.

-A la siguiente tú eliges el restaurante

-¿El que yo quiera?

-El que quieras, seguro encontraremos de qué hablar incluso si cenáramos en un ambulante de ramen

-¡Hecho!

Ambas separaron sus caminos y fueron cada una a su casa. Mientras caminaba a su departamento, el celular de Erza vibró. Recibió una notificación en su chat personal.

 _ **La pasé muy bien hoy. Creo que me gustas un poco más.**_

Erza detuvo sus pasos. Sonrió consigo misma y abrió el teclado.

 _ **Me alegra, porque tú también me gustas.**_

Del otro lado de la línea Kagura miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con una mano cubriendo su boca descolgada. Lo que estaba leyendo una y otra vez, verificando que fuera cierto, en realidad si lo era. Cada segundo que pasaba, Erza era más y más perfecta, y si antes ya le gustaba mucho, esto se sentía tortuosamente cerca a estar enamorada.

Entró a su departamento, uno de esos dispuestos como pisos compartidos entre estudiantes a pocos minutos de la universidad. Se sacó la chaqueta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá; su compañera de piso no se encontraba, así que podía darse el lujo de soltar todos los suspiros que quisiera sin que le preguntaran qué estuvo haciendo durante el día.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono.

 _ **No volveré ésta noche, tendrás que hacerte algo de cenar :/**_

Mensaje de su compañera de piso. Hablando de estar sola en la noche… Abrió nuevamente el chat con Erza verificando que aquel mágico mensaje seguía allí; sonrió embobadamente.

 _ **¿Lo dijiste en serio?**_

 _ **En realidad lo escribí**_ –Contestó casi de inmediato - _ **¿Qué haces ahora?**_

 _ **Nada, supongo que me daré un baño e iré a dormir**_

 _ **Creo que haré lo mismo.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo podemos volvernos a ver?**_

 _ **Eso se leyó muy ansioso Jajaja**_

 _ **Lo es –**_ Ruborizándose luego de responder

 _ **Iniciaré un curso vacacional de forja artesanal, así que estaré casi todo el día en el taller.**_

 _ **Entonces incluso cuando no tengas que ir, estarás cansada**_

 _ **De saber que la pasaría tan bien contigo no habría tomado ese curso**_

Nuevamente se sonrojó. Kagura se sacó las botas y se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá.

 _ **Pero tú me gustas en serio**_

Ese fue un movimiento arriesgado. Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Erza se tomó una pausa para contestar, y quizás fue… Porque al confesarlo así de seriamente la había espantado.

 _ **Tú también me gustas en serio, Kagura**_

Se incorporó poniendo los pies en la tierra rápidamente. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de brincar y gritar como si estuviera celebrando la mejor y gran victoria de su vida.

 _ **¿Puedo verte otra vez?**_

 _ **¿Cuándo?-**_ Preguntó rápidamente

 _ **Ahora**_

Sin siquiera pensarlo Kagura envió su ubicación vía GPS.

 _ **Mi compañera hoy no está.**_

 _ **Ok, te hablo cuando llegue.**_

Kagura dejó su celular a un lado. Se sentía avergonzada por entregar la llegada su casa, así como si nada, después de terminada la primera cita recién; pero soportar un tiempo indefinido con esta sensación en el pecho en pausa… Eso sí que no sabía si podría hacerlo. Espero ansiosamente en la sala de estar. Tomó un vaso de agua, cambio sus botas por un par de pantuflas más cómodas y continuó esperando; sujetando su teléfono entre ambas manos mientras caminaba ansiosamente de lado a lado de la puerta.

 _ **Llegué**_

Bajó rápidamente sin esperar el elevador los seis pisos hasta el primero, abrió la puerta de la recepción y ahí estaba, su pelirroja favorita de pie, mirándola. Las dos llevaban en los ojos el mismo deseo en vilo: verse, pero luego no saber qué más hacer.

-Sígueme- Le invitó Kagura caminando al elevador

-¿Bajaste corriendo?

-Emmm… si, es buen ejercicio, y mejor bajando que subiendo

-Ajá- Sonrió Erza

Subieron en silencio hasta el departamento, donde Kagura abrió la puerta y ambas pasaron.

-¿Y por qué dices que te quedaste sola?

-Mi compañera no llegará, luego me dirá lo que pasó

Erza se sentó en el sofá en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no… Huele a algo… familiar…

-Mi compañera y yo ponemos flores todos los días en la mesa- Le señaló Kagura –Las flores le dan más vida al departamento

Erza sonrió al reconocer esas flores. Lilas; suspiró y luego con un gesto de cabeza la invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

-Entonces… -Murmuró Kagura al sentarse –Desde hoy ya no nos veremos

-Por lo menos en dos semanas más

-Entiendo… -Suspiró Kagura –De haberlo sabido, hace rato te habría robado un beso Jajaja

Kagura rio consigo misma, dejando a ver que quizás lo que dijo fue una clase de broma; pero Erza no reía. La miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. Kagura se sonrojó. Se contuvo poniendo ambas manos frente a su torso y comenzando a juguetear con los bordes de su blusa.

-Lo siento- Murmuró agachando la cabeza

En total silencio Erza se acercó por sobre el sofá, deslizándose por el cojín hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de Kagura.

-L-lo siento, solo lo dije como una b-

Fue la pelirroja quien tomó la iniciativa; levantó la barbilla de la pelinegra llevando su rostro hacia sus labios, dándole un beso lento, profundo, permitiéndose dar rienda suelta al deseo de pasar la lengua por sus labios y degustar del dulzor de los labios ajenos por varios minutos. Las manos de Kagura fueron a los hombros ajenos permitiendo que el beso continuara hasta donde Erza dispusiera; esta llevó las dos manos a la cintura y espalda de Kagura, estrechando su torso contra el propio, disfrutando más de lo que esperaba el tacto de su suave y voluminoso pecho contra el suyo. El beso trascendió de ser algo _inocente_ a ser llevado al nivel anterior a lujurioso.

Erza recostó a Kagura contra el sofá sin dar lugar al fin del beso, uno tan intenso y apasionado que los sonidos húmedos de sus lenguas eran el único eco en la vacía y penumbrosa sala de estar.

-Kagura- Hablo jadeando cortando el beso un instante

-¿Mmm?- Contestó sin separar sus labios

-Tu cuarto

-Al final del pasillo –Murmuró tenuemente volviendo al beso inmediatamente

-¿Podemos…?

Se detuvieron por un momento. Los mechones rojizos de Erza caían sobre la frente de Kagura, cubierta de sudor. Erza la miraba con seriedad, con los labios entre cerrados jadeando para recuperar el aliento que le quito el imperioso beso, mientras Kagura con una mirada entre culpable y lujuriosa suplicaba que por favor no se detuviera. Pero ninguna de las dos era tonta; si seguían un poco más allá se les iría de las manos el control.

-¿Podemos…? Kagura- Volvió a pedir Erza

Si lo tenía que repetir con ese tono de voz tenue y tortuoso, seguramente estaba sufriendo de la interrupción incluso más que ella. La peli negra acarició su mejilla, asegurándose de pasar el dedo pulgar por sus labios; relamió los propios entendiendo que ya no le podía dar marcha atrás al deseo que sentía. Asintió.

Erza se puso de pie sujetando la mano de Kagura, la llevó caminando ella al frente hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo; ya allí volvieron a aquel beso tan cruelmente interrumpido, esta vez siendo Kagura quien estrujó a Erza contra la puerta, mientras, la pelirroja se encargaba de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y de sacarse las botas. Luego de tener los pantalones en los tobillos y de haberse sacado las botas, agarró ambos muslos de Kagura levantándola contra su cadera, llevando su peso a cuestas hasta dejarla caer en la cama.

El cobijo de la noche fue el único testigo de este apasionado amor que nació acunado en la lujuria imperativa, y así fue hasta que el sol dio paso a la mañana y el cansancio terminó por vencerlas, ya un par de horas después de que el sol se alzaba en el horizonte entre los edificios.

Estaba mal; si, estaba mal. Una sana relación no debe nacer de la lujuria; pero cuando ya se ha desperdiciado mucho tiempo y ya no queda mucho más para esperar, a veces el instinto humano supera la conservación moral.

Erza fue la primera en despertar, abrazada a una Kagura sumida en la profundidad de sus sueños al grado que sus labios entre abiertos y expresión serena le enternecían, así que se permitió unos instantes más para observarla… hasta que lo entendió.

Esta no era casa solo de Kagura.

En solo un par de horas su curso vacacional iniciaría.

Tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y ducharse.

Y lo peor, es que en dos semanas más ya no se verían.

-Kagura… -La meció gentilmente del hombro –Hey… Kagura, vamos

-Mmm… -La pelinegra se removió incómoda para abrazar el pecho de Erza

Erza sonrió, hallándose enternecida por esta adorable pero sensual chica.

-Nena, tengo que irme, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche

-No quiero- Gruñó sin soltar su pecho

-Vamos, no me lo hagas más difícil ¿Crees que no quiero pasar estas vacaciones a tu lado?

-Entonces hazlo- Pidió sin abrir los ojos aun –Mi compañera irá a ver a sus hermanos todas las vacaciones

-Pero debe llegar en algún momento por sus cosas, y no te encontrará sola

-Le dejaré una nota- Kagura acomodó más la cabeza en medio del voluminoso pecho de Erza

-Jajaja dame un respiro, ni siquiera me quiero ir- Erza cedió parcialmente comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la pelinegra –Eres más asombrosa de lo que hubiera pensado jamás

-Tonta- Kagura abrió los ojos sonriendo –Tu eres la asombrosa de las dos

-Vamos nena, tengo que irme… Pero no podré si te molestas conmigo

-No podría enojarme contigo- Finalmente Kagura soltó su pecho para mirarla fijamente –Quédate

-Kagura… -Suplicó Erza sonriendo –Pagué este curso hace más de tres meses, no puedo faltar

-Yo te pagaré otro

-Pero Jajaja no es tan sencillo, este curso se imparte una vez por año, es un profesor que emigra solo estas dos semanas hasta aquí

-Entonces iré contigo

Erza sonrió. Acunó su mejilla sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-Está bien, hagamos una tregua: Si tu compañera se irá a ver a sus hermanos, entonces tu estarás sola ¿verdad?

-Correcto- Asintió Kagura

-Entonces puedo venir a dormir aquí durante estas dos semanas

-… Sí… ¡Sí, sí puedes! - Celebró Kagura sonriendo

-¿Ahora si me dejarás ir?

-¡Jamás!- Kagura se abalanzó sobre Erza bruscamente

-¡Ah, Kagura! Jajaja suéltame nena, debo irme

Mientras ellas comenzaban sus propios asuntos, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Una joven usando un vestido de noche azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negra y tacones el mismo color entraba. Se sacó los tacones dejándolos a un lado del pasillo, luego se llevó las manos al cabello desatando una larga melena blanca platinada y ondulada. Despejo su frente llevando sus ojos azules al final del pasillo. No estaba solo el departamento. Se escuchaban risas, murmullos, golpes y silencios intermedios muy incómodos. Kagura habría conseguido una pareja, o estaría con alguna amiga… Cualquier de las dos opciones era difícil de creer, considerando que Kagura solo tenía sus ojos puestos en una chica, que para como la describía tendría que ser una diosa en la tierra.

Así que era un evento para celebrar, y celebrarlo sería entrando a su habitación en silencio y dejándoles en privado.

-Tengo que salir ya, Kagura- Insistió Erza luego de ganar el juego de alcanzar sus bragas

-No quiero que te vayas- Kagura se puso de pie caminando hacia ella -¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo siquiera soñé con solo estar en el mismo espacio que tú?... Lo de anoche es como un sueño hecho realidad, no me dejes despertar tan pronto

-Volveré en la noche- Erza acarició su mejilla –Lo prometo. Traeré algo para cenar y nos divertiremos… Después ya veremos qué hacer antes de dormir

-¿Quieres decir, en lugar de dormir?- Murmuró Kagura rodeando su cuello

-Por favor, no- Erza levantó la cabeza hacia el techo –No puedes pretender que me hablarás en ese tono, vendrás a mi desnuda y que me resistiré

-Entonces no te vayas

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Qué cruel eres, mujer!

En un leve descuido, Erza se liberó de sus brazos, agarró su ropa regada en el suelo y abrió la puerta huyendo de los brazos hábiles de la pelinegra.

-¡Vuelve!- Kagura la siguió hasta que se encerró en el baño

La puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió.

-Etto… Kagura-chan… -Le dijo en un murmullo discreto

Kagura se vio a sí misma, descubriéndose desnuda.

-¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- Preguntó sonriendo

-Y más… -Admitió Kagura sonriendo –Es maravillosa, Mira-chan

-Así que es tu gran diosa de la que llevas hablándome semanas

-¡La misma!- Celebró Kagura

-Yo me quedaré aquí, fingiendo que no estoy- Mira le sonrió y luego guiñó un ojo

-¡Gracias!

Ya con el permiso de su compañera, abrió sigilosamente la puerta del baño y acompaño a la pelirroja, quien se daba una ducha caliente. Por supuesto la compañía fue totalmente bienvenida, así entre besos y caricias se dieron un baño mucho más ardiente de lo que debería ser, hasta que finalmente la hora de Erza para retirarse llegó.

Ambas se vistieron en el cuarto y luego la pelirroja se marchó.

-¿Ya se fue?- Preguntó Mirajane sacando la cabeza por el pasillo

-Sí, así es… -Contestó con un dejo de tristeza

-Tiene que ser increíble para haberte dejado así

-Lo es… No solo es gentil, educada y segura, además es hermosa y… sexy

-Creo que te estás apresurando- Sentenció Mirajane caminando hacia la cocina

-Lo sé- Kagura se sentó en el sofá –Inicialmente solo era una cita, pero… Pues no sé ni cómo llegamos a esto, solo sé que fue increíble

-Uuuuh, un poco se sexo hace ver pajaritos en el aire a cualquiera

-Encima es súper buena en eso también- Sonrió Kagura mirando por la ventana

-Jajaja esta nueva Kagura me gusta más; pero la vieja Kagura me prometió ayudarme a empacar mis cosas ¿no?

-Cierto- Kagura borró su sonrisa un instante –Bueno, dime por donde comenzamos

-Vamos a mi cuarto y te explico- Respondió luego de servirse una taza de café

Mientras tanto, Erza terminó tomando un taxi para regresar a casa a cambiarse de ropa y luego asistir a su curso vacacional de forja artesanal; el maestro era un reconocido armero sueco cuyas piezas estaban bien renombradas por ser no solo fantásticas, sino letales, exquisitas, elegantes y únicas. Aprender de un maestro así es una oportunidad que la Erza que no está embelesada por la belleza y carisma de Kagura, no se puede permitir perder.

Por supuesto, de no ser porque de hecho cada parte de su cuerpo recordaba a Kagura adonde fuera que mirara. Y si, solo llevaba un día de conocerla, pero esta chica había logrado incrustarse hasta el fondo de su memoria.

El primer día del curso pasó rápido, seis horas evaluando materiales, técnicas y estudiando la teoría del balance fue justo lo que recetó el doctor para dejar de lado el sinfín de pensamientos lujuriosos que venían a su mente cada que recordaba a Kagura; pero el fin de la lección llegó, y ya era su oportunidad de volver a ella.

Sin siquiera ducharse o arreglarse, llegó a casa de Kagura, ya estando fuera del edificio le habló. Kagura se encontraba aun arriba con Mirajane arreglando los últimos detalles de la mudanza, poniendo cinta de embalaje a las cajas más delicadas.

 _ **Llegué**_

-Llegó- Anunció sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

-Vaya, por fin conoceré a quien le pone los pelos de punta a Kagura-chan

-Pero te lo advierto, es mía

-Jajaja como si me interesara nadie ahora

Kagura salió del departamento y bajó al primer piso al encuentro de Erza, quien al verla la recibió de brazos abiertos y un gran beso.

-Sigo ayudando a mi compañera a empacar sus cosas ¿Nos ayudas?

-Okey, vamos

Tomaron el elevador y subieron al departamento, al entrar Kagura le ofreció un vaso de agua a Erza quien lo aceptó de buena gana, considerando de donde habría venido hasta aquí.

-¿Qué tal tu curso maravilla?

-Mejor de lo que pensé- Respondió Erza -¿Y tu día?

-Aburrido, ayudando a Mira-chan con sus cosas

El vaso de agua que llevaba en sus manos se deslizó.

-¿Pasa algo?

Erza tenía la mirada clavada en algún lugar situado en el pasillo; cuando Kagura volteó se percató que Mirajane habría salido de su habitación, probablemente a saludar, y ahora tenía la más grande expresión de sorpresa que jamás había visto en tan bellas facciones de la peli blanca.

-Hola- Saludó Erza primero –Un gusto conocerte

Kagura recuperó la compostura al escuchar a Erza, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Mirajane.

-Mira-chan, ella es Erza. Es la chica de la que te he hablado todo el día

-Vaya, es un gusto conocerte –Mirajane volvió a sonreír –Terminaré de empacar lo demás yo ¿Por qué no invitas a tomar algo a Erza-san?

-Buena idea. ¿Tienes hambre?

La expresión de Erza era diferente; ausente, dolida y seria. Sin responderle se agachó y comenzó a retirar los trozos de cristal rotos debido al vaso que se le deslizó de las manos al ver a Mirajane.

-Erza- Repitió mirándola fijamente

-Sí, claro- Erza le sonrió –Se me antoja un helado

-Genial, conozco una heladería cerca de aquí

-Perfecto- Erza terminó de barrer los cristales y la acompañó fuera del departamento

Luego de caminar un par de calles, llegaron a una heladería donde tomaron una mesa y ordenaron; para Erza una copa con dos bolas de helado y para Kagura un cono. Luego que sus órdenes llegaron finalmente podían hablar.

-Entonces… ¿De dónde la conoces?

-¿Mmm?- Erza arqueó una ceja

-A Mira-chan, de donde la conoces

-No la conozco- Erza agachó la cabeza

-Vamos, vi cómo te miró y como la miraste

-No la conozco- Repitió seriamente –Pensé que tu compañera iba a ser la típica nerd con trencitas o algo así, no alguien como ella

-¿Cómo ella?- Kagura alzó una ceja

-Pues… si… como ella…

-Te pareció linda entonces

-Jajaja ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Estás celosa?

-Qué va… -Kagura la miró seriamente –Te parece linda ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja Kagura esto es ridículo, pasé la noche contigo, no con ella

-Tal vez porque no la conocías… No sé, a mi te parece que te sorprendió mucho

-Nena, no digas tonterías- Erza sujetó la mano de Kagura sobre la mesa- Me gustas tú, nadie más ¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo ahora?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo

Erza sonrió y terminó de comer su helado. Para cuando terminaron y volvieron a casa, Mirajane ya no estaba allí.

-Vaya, pensé que la acompañaría a la estación de tren- Comentó Kagura –Bueno, ya no hay nada qué hacer

Erza volteó a ver la mesa del living, donde un nuevo ramo de lilas había sido dispuesto, y el aroma de las flores ya llenaba el lugar.

-¿Erza?- Kagura sacudió la mano frente a su cara

-Lo siento, pensaba que ese ramo se ve horrendo

-¿De verdad?- Kagura lo miró –Si quieres lo ponemos en otro lugar

-¿Y si me dejas botarlo?

-Jajaja ¿Tan así?

-Es… alergia- Respondió yendo a agarrar el jarrón –Me desharé de él yo misma

-De acuerdo

Erza sacó el ramo y luego de aplastar las flores con cierta pizca de resentimiento y dejar caer el jarrón dentro del cubo de la basura. Dejó caer los últimos vestigios de lo que Mirajane dejó en el departamento, entonces fue libre de ir a los brazos y labios de Kagura, con todo el deseo guardado que tuvo durante todo el día.

 **Muy buenas noches, lectores**

 **La noche anterior la pasé buscando unos buenos fics Yuri en uno de mis fandoms favoritos. Me decepcioné al encontrar que en español no hay ninguno decente**

 **Así que, tal como la última vez, decidí hacer mi propio fic nwn**

 **Este fic será cortito, de a lo sumo 15 caps; así que déjenme un review diciéndome que tal les pareció ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Durante toda la noche, nuevamente Kagura y Erza se dejaron caer en un círculo vicioso de deseo y lujuria; teniendo sexo hasta cansarse, luego recuperar el aliento y volver a empezar. Iniciaron en la sala, luego las paredes del pasillo y por último en la cama de la habitación. La química emocional es importante, así como la química sexual, pero cuando existen ambos tipos en un solo encuentro es algo tan mágico que no puede aguardar para mostrarse. Así les dieron las diez de la noche, metidas entre las sábanas de la cama de Kagura.

-No me cansaré jamás de esto… -Murmuró Erza

-Tampoco yo- Kagura se recostó contra el pecho de Erza –Tu eres increíble

La sonrisa de Erza se borró momentáneamente; aquellas mismas palabras eran dichas todo el tiempo de labios de esa mujer que rompió su corazón en tantos pedazos, que solo tratar de juntarlos era doloroso. Aun sentía ese aroma de lilas inundando la habitación, junto con el olor propio de la pasión que ellas dos compartían en las noches.

-¿Estás bien?- Kagura la miró fijamente

-Sí, si… cansada, es todo

-Fue un día pesado, entonces- Kagura deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Erza –Te haré un masaje para sacar todo ese cansancio de ti

-Y tu definitivamente eres la mujer perfecta- Erza se acomodó para recibir el masaje

-Tonta- Sonrió la peli negra masajeando sus hombros –Haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz

-No digas esas cosas… -Murmuró Erza

-En serio. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasé mirándote desde lejos, y sintiendo tantas cosas… Esto que está pasando es como magia para mi

-Magia… -Musitó Erza cerrando los ojos

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Juntas somos magia, Erza- Murmuró una sexy y voluptuosa joven desnuda sobre ella_

 _-La magia no existe, lo sabes_

 _-Existe a tu lado- Se recostó a su lado para poder apreciar sus facciones_

 _Cabello ondulado color blanco platinado, ojos azul claros y rasgos angelicales. Mirajane, la mujer más hermosa que jamás pensó tener en sus brazos, mucho menos en su cama._

 **Fin FLASHBACK**

-Mirajane…

-¿Cómo?- Kagura la miró seriamente

-Oh… -Erza abrió los ojos –Es que descubrí que el olor de la casa es de hecho el de Mirajane; por las flores y eso que me cuentas sobre ella, por eso se me vino a la cabeza su nombre

-Bueno, ella lleva más tiempo viviendo aquí que yo

-Eso lo explica. Por eso tendremos que poner más de tu olor en éste lugar

-¿Y cómo propones hacer eso?

-Bueno… -Erza se dio la vuelta y la miró

La vista desde ahí, de Kagura sentada a horcajadas en sus muslos totalmente desnuda, era deslumbrante. Sonrió, se relamió los labios esbozando más esa sonrisa, dibujando una línea más extensa en sus comisuras con el pincel de la lujuria. Llevó las manos a los grandes y apetitosos pechos de Kagura y así la faena comenzó nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes.

Mirajane iba ya ocupando su lugar en el tren que iba de regreso a su casa familiar, donde sus dos hermanos la esperaban. Todo le traía recuerdos amargos; desde el tren, hasta el hecho de ir a ver a sus hermanos, hasta haber dejado a Erza, en un departamento sin siquiera despedirse.

Erza y Mirajane se conocían desde su adolescencia, cuando ambas tenían quince años y estaban saliendo de la preparatoria; empezaron siendo buenas amigas, habiéndose conocido en la preparatoria, pero después esa relación se hizo algo más. Ocultaron su amor de la vista de aquellos no dignos (o sea casi todos) y buscaron la alternativa a esconderse siempre: mudarse juntas. De ese modo llegaron a compartir aquel mismo departamento en que Erza vive por su cuenta actualmente; la relación terminó de forma violenta cuando Mirajane súbitamente terminó con Erza; estar juntas, ser amantes y vivir juntas era una cosa, pero la idea de casarse e ir más allá no era algo que Mirajane deseara. Ella era un espíritu bondadoso y leal, pero no de amarrar. Esto destrozó a Erza, y ha pasado un año desde que ya no se volvieron a ver… Hasta ahora.

Mirajane suspiró; trazó las iniciales del nombre de Erza en el cristal empolvado y luego de dejarlo a medias solo dejó caer pesadamente su mano y se resignó a que el viaje debería continuar con, o sin su tristeza.

En el departamento, Kagura y Erza se aseguraron como bien sugirió la pelirroja, de poner el olor de la pelinegra en cuanta superficie la pudiera evocar a partir del inicio de estas siguientes dos semanas; Erza era fuego, una llamarada intensa de pasión nata, y Kagura era una chispa salvaje que quemaba los confines de la cordura de la pelirroja. Pura, inocente y de blancas intenciones en el exterior, pero en el interior toda una loba. Se tomaron varios breaks durante aquella noche; para comer, para ducharse (y hacerlo en la ducha) para contemplarse mutuamente; para dar lugar a la ternura en medio de tanta desbordante pasión.

-Eres sorprendente- Kagura sonrió quitando el cabello del ojo derecho de Erza –Vaya, no había notado que este ojo es de otro color…

-Una leve heterocromia- Le respondió Erza sonriendo mientras acunaba la mano de Kagura contra su piel

-Tus ojos son de un tono morado oscuro, justo junto a la pupila son azules… Y el ojo derecho es de azul marino- Kagura describía esto dejando fluir las palabras como si se tratara de una obra de arte que había podido por fin tocar y apreciar muy, muy de cerca

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-¿Cómo?- Kagura sonrió sorprendida por la pregunta

-Hasta ahora conozco tus puntos más sensibles, tus posiciones favoritas y todo tu cuerpo de principio a fin… Pero no sé lo más importante

-Mi comida favorita- Kagura arqueó una ceja

-Y otras cosas; día favorito de la semana, programa favorito, que manga sigues…

-A ver… -Kagura miró el techo pensativamente –Pasta. Jueves. Rurouni Kenshin. Attack on Titan

-Jajaja te aceleraste un poco… Pero lo acepto por esta vez

-Supongo que ya debes dormir- Kagura miró el reloj de pared –Pronto será media noche

-Lo sé… -Erza suspiró –Si, estoy un poco cansada

-Mañana no tengo nada por hacer, puedo acompañarte y luego saldremos cuando tu curso acabe

-Me agrada la idea- Sonrió la pelirroja acomodándose en la almohada –Quiero comer una tarta de fresas enorme… Y luego otra… y una más…

Entre más tenues se hacían sus murmullos contando tartas, se fue quedando dormida hasta caer en el embrujo del Dios del sueño. Kagura la miró, apreciando su belleza, sensualidad y ternura hasta que su respiración se hizo tan profunda que escapaba entre sus labios. Estiró el brazo para apagar la luz y se acomodó en la cama a dormir junto a ella.

Llegadas las once de la mañana, la cansada pareja finalmente se despertó. Luego de tomar desayuno en el camino e ir libre y abiertamente tomadas de la mano, tomaron el autobús que las dejaría en el centro de Tokio en uno de los coliseos privados donde se realizaba el curso. En la puerta un gran cartel con la letra del maestro pedía disculpas por la pérdida de la clase y una promesa de reembolso.

-Vaya, pues… Supongo que tenemos el día libre- Comentó Erza un tanto desanimada

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

-No, quiero hacer algo distinto hoy

-¿Algo como qué?

-Mmm… -Erza levantó la vista pensativamente –Salir con amigos, puede ser

-¿Natsu-san y los demás?

-Ellos irían a la playa hoy, creo que los alcanzaremos si nos vamos ahora- Respondió consultando su reloj de muñeca

-¿Entonces no pasaremos a casa a recoger las cosas?

-Te diré algo, te doy hasta tres

-¿Ha?- Kagura alzó una ceja

-Hasta tres para que corras a casa y no te alcance, o nos iremos así tal cual estamos

-… ¡Diablos!

Kagura comenzó a correr.

-¡Uno!- Contó Erza sonriendo al verla alejarse a gran velocidad _"quizás no la alcance, en serio"_

Kagura corría a toda fuerza. Se encontraban a dos calles del paradero más cercano de autobús, el cual se detenía cada cinco minutos de regreso a la prefectura de Aomori, en el camino se encontraba el departamento de Kagura.

-¡Dos!- Gritó más alto; ya casi no la veía -¡TRES!

Erza se echó a correr con cuanta fuerza el cuerpo le daba, dándose por enterada que de hecho había subestimado la velocidad de Kagura. Para cuando alcanzó la parada del autobús la vio, entrando al autobús que ahora se disponía a arrancar. Corrió a más velocidad en vano, Kagura se alejaba dentro del autobús, pelándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua. Esta la había perdido; ahora Kagura tenía tiempo suficiente de llegar a casa, preparar sus cosas y estar lista para cuando el segundo autobús en que Erza iría le dejara allí.

 _ **Pasaré a recoger mi traje de baño**_ \- Le escribió a través de su chat de line

 _ **¿A la cuenta de tres? :P**_

Erza sonrió consigo misma. Tomó el autobús y ésta vez se detuvo más cerca de su departamento. Subió y agarró una maleta de playa chica color rojo (con su favorito símbolo Heart Kreux) empacó rápidamente el traje de baño, bloqueador, una gorra y una crema protectora para el cabello. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y llegar a tiempo al primer piso para tomar un taxi que la dejara con Kagura lo más pronto posible… Y se detuvo súbitamente el recibidor del edificio. Cierta presencia de cabello blanco y ondulado la miraba seriamente, sosteniendo una maleta en su mano derecha.

Erza tragó profundo sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Erza rompiendo el silencio

-Venía a dejarte… -Mirajane señaló una carta en su mano –No importa. Te lo puedo decir

-Adelante; tengo prisa

-… Irás con Kagura-chan

-No te incumbe –Erza giró la cabeza

-No la hieras

-¿Cómo?

-Kagura-chan es una estupenda chica; es apasionada, es bondadosa y fiel. No la lastimes, por favor

-Creo que te falla la memoria- Erza esbozó una sonrisa dolida –Quien ha lastimado a sus parejas, de entre nosotras dos, fuiste tu

-Yo elegí dejarte, pero no quiero que eso le pase a Kagura-chan

-No le pasará, porque la quiero en serio

-Apenas un día la llevas conociendo

-Tienes razón, pero tiene todo lo que cualquier persona podría llegar a amar solo con observarla detenidamente por poco tiempo. Kagura es importante, es valiosa. No tienes que advertirme todo eso, porque ya lo he logrado ver

-¿Cuándo?- Mirajane se cruzó de brazos -¿En cuál de tantas veces que te has acostado con ella y te has intoxicado con su cuerpo?

-En medio- Contestó Erza con el mismo picor –Y antes de eso, tuvimos una cita donde pude entender la clase de mujer que es. Y me lo confirmó con nuestro primer beso.

-Entonces, es tu novia

Erza enmudeció. Es verdad; ese detalle se les había pasado por completo. No; en realidad no eran nada. Solo llevaban dos días desfogándose la una con la otra, hundiéndose en sus deseos carnales más profundos y deseos más lujuriosos.

-¿Ves?...

-No la dañaré, si eso te preocupa. Y algo más…

Mirajane la miró más atentamente.

-De saber que a pesar de lo fantástica que es, se relaciona contigo, probablemente habría sido la última persona en la tierra que habría visto en una cita. Por lo menos, si supiera que tuviera que volverte a ver

-Pero aquí estoy… -Suspiró Mirajane con amargura –Solo quiero advertirte. Yo no quería terminar las cosas, tu solo querías y pretendías mucho más de mí de lo que podía entregar y… me asusté… Pero cambié

-Yo no- Erza la miró fijamente –No tienes idea de cuantos meses pasé llorando y preguntándome qué me hacía falta para ser suficiente para ti… Pero ya no me importa.

-Uno de estos días no me contendré- Sentenció Mirajane sonriendo –No sé tú, pero lo nuestro quedó terriblemente inconcluso para mi

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por eso te pedí que no hirieras a Kagura-chan. Porque yo lo intentaré cuando ella no esté allí para verme

-¡Es tu amiga!

-Eso no le da el derecho de poner los ojos sobre lo que me pertenece

Erza guardó silencio. La Mirajane demonio aparecía nuevamente; la posesiva, egoísta y celosa.

-Tu no eliges sobre mi… Y no te preocupes, no la heriré. Porque si bien fuiste alguien a quien amé tanto que podría haber dado mi vida por ti… Eso fue en el pasado.

Erza caminó con la intención de atravesarla; Mirajane puso la mano contra su hombro obligándola a detenerse a su mismo nivel.

-Entonces ya la amas

-No dije eso- Erza la miró de reojo –Pero por lo menos a ti, ya no

La mano de Mirajane cayó descolgada a los lados de su cuerpo. Sin mirar a la peli blanca siguió su camino; tomó un taxi y ya no miró atrás.

 _ **Tuve un retraso en casa, pero ya voy para allá 3**_

 _ **Eres lenta, ya te estoy esperando u**_

Erza sonrió. El taxi se detuvo y vio a Kagura de pie frente a la salida del edificio. La saludó con un corto beso y luego la invitó a subir al taxi donde venía. Ya no había tiempo que perder; un día de playa les esperaba. La única duda que no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza e Erza era aquella advertencia de Mirajane… ¿Se quedaría?... ¿Les fastidiaría los momentos?... ¿En verdad sería capaz de tanto solo para ganar?

-Erza

-¿Mmm?

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, me quedé pensando en el reembolso de la clase…

-Oh… No te preocupes, seguro te lo regresan pronto- Le sonrió la pelinegra

-Sí, seguramente- Contestó igual de ensimismada

-Esta noche quiero ver una película

-Suena divertido- Contestó sonriendo -¿Qué quieres ver?

-Dejo la elección de la película a ti… ¡Ho, ya lo veo!

Kagura se refería al mar. Ya estaban próximas a llegar a la playa favorita de los amigos de toda la vida de Erza, y si allí estaban Natsu y Gray, seguramente estaría todo el grupo de salvajes: Loki, Baccus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Laxus. Y si estaban los chicos, estarían las chicas: Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Minerva y Yukino. La playa reservada por el grupo era la misma todos los años, así que encontrarlos no fue difícil; se disputaban un salvaje juego de vóley playa, donde Sting y Rogue se estaban encargando de dar una tremenda paliza a Natsu y Gajeel. Los hermanos eran muy coordinados, mientras Natsu y Gajeel se la pasaban más peleando que jugando.

-¡Chicos!- Les llamó Erza al llegar

-¡Oh, Erza!- Le saludó Lucy con sorpresa -¿Tu aquí?

-¿Con Kagura?- Sonrió Juvia pícaramente

-Y tomadas de la mano- Añadió Minerva sonriendo

-Emmm… Sí, sobre eso…

-Anda, cuenta detalles sucios

-… ¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar? - Interrumpió súbitamente Kagura

-Hay camerinos para los bañistas hacia allá –Le señaló Juvia –Tu vienes conmigo

Juvia jaló a Kagura y Lucy tomó el brazo de Erza, quedándose varios pasos más atrás de las otras dos.

-Entonces tuvieron una exitosa cita

-B-bueno, exitosa sí, pero…

-¿La llevaste a un departamento? ¿Un motel?

-¡Lucy!

-No es sino verla, es justo de tu tipo- Sonrió la rubia mirándola de arriba abajo -¿Qué tal es?

-Es… Una estupenda chica, es increíble- Respondió sonriendo

-No, tonta ¡En lo demás!

-… Ahhh… -Erza se sobó la frente –Comienzo a creer que fue un error venir

-Jajaja no aguantas ni una- Lucy le dio un empujón

Mientras charlaban llegaron a los camerinos. Erza se desvistió rápidamente y se puso su bikini blanco, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y salió, llevando en el hombro el bolso con sus cosas. Lucy y Juvia seguían afuera esperando, cuchicheando y murmurando, que al verla salir se detuvieron sospechosamente de inmediato.

-Ya ni para qué disimulan. ¿Dónde está Kagura?

-Aun no sale- Respondió Juvia sonriendo al verse atrapada

-Ah, está ahí

Erza vio sobre su hombro la puerta que se abrió. Venía Kagura, con el cabello recogido también en una coleta alta y usando un bikini azul celeste. Erza se quedó sin habla; si bien llevaba dos días viéndola desnuda, en cuanta posición le viniera a la mente, no se había detenido a observar su silueta siendo cubierta en las partes precisas, mostrando el gran dejo de sensualidad y elegancia que solo Kagura hacía funcionar.

-Tierra llamando a Erza- Le habló Lucy con la clara intención de molestarla –Los ojos están más arriba

-¡T-tonta!- Erza le dio un golpe en el hombro de la obligó a retroceder aun riéndose

-¿Todo en orden?- Consultó Kagura inocentemente

-Todo en orden, todo perfecto- Respondió Erza sonriendo -¿Vamos?

-Sí, quiero nadar un poco también

-Pues nadaremos entonces

Juvia y Lucy las vieron pasar totalmente anonadadas.

-Pensé que funcionaría, pero no que lo haría tan bien- Admitió Juvia en voz baja

-Creo que entonces si le gusta demasiado a Erza- Le dijo Lucy

-¡Las estoy oyendo!- Les dijo Erza desde más adelante

Al verse descubiertas, las dos chicas optaron por tomar el camino de la huida y las dejaron a solas ir a la orilla del mar a refrescarse del gran calor que solo un día en mitad de la temporada de verano podía ofrecer. Entraron al agua hasta que les llegó hasta las caderas, allí donde podían disfrutar de las olas chocar contra su piel.

-Ne, Kagura

-Dime

-Esta noche ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

-¿Otro lugar?

-Para hacer las cosas más interesantes- Le dijo sonriendo

-Oh… -Kagura se sonrojó –Claro, pero ¿Adónde se te ocurrió ir?

-A mi departamento- Contestó arrojándole agua con la mano

-¡Hey!- Protestó sonriendo mientras se cubría con los brazos –Si me quieres llevar a tu departamento, por mi está bien

-Te contaré un par de historias macabras cuando lleguemos

Erza se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, alcanzó su antebrazo y sujetó su mano levantándola casi a la altura de su pecho para mirarla.

-Hay algo que no… hemos hecho…

-¿Algo como que cosa?

-Pues… Nos portamos como una pareja, hacemos cosas de pareja… Llevamos dos días acostándonos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, y aun así… No somos pareja, oficialmente

-Vaya… -Kagura se sonrojó –Tienes toda la razón

-Entonces… Tenemos que ser una pareja de ahora en más- Erza se rascó su mejilla sonrojada

-¿Ajá?- Kagura sonrió

-Entonces tienes que ser mi novia

-Jajaja tienes una forma de decir las cosas que pareciera que andas ordenándole a la gente

-Ah… -Erza se sonrojó –Si, tienes razón

El brazo de Erza se movió velozmente hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza de Kagura; en ese mismo segundo una pelota de vóley golpeo la palma de la mano abierta de la chica, haciendo que el cabello de Kagura se moviera con la poderosa onda que traía. Erza agarró la pelota en ambas manos mirando hacia la playa.

-¡NATSU!- Gritó enojada -¡Mejora tu puntería!

-¡Oe, fue Gajeel!- Gritó el peli rosado

-Cállate- Le refunfuñó Gajeel

Erza arrojó la pelota con tal fuerza que, al golpear la cara de Gajeel, este calló al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Muchas gracias Erza! Así perdimos un jugador- Le gritó Gray

-¿Tú también quieres un poco de esto?

-Olvídalo… -Negó el pelinegro con las manos

-Pero viéndolo mejor ¿Y si jugamos las chicas ahora? - Propuso Lucy

-La última vez que jugué con ustedes Juvia lloró una semana entera- Disintió Erza

-Yo puedo jugar- Habló Kagura levantando la mano

-¿Segura?- Erza levantó una ceja –Jugamos muy rudo

-Tengo un hermano que juega a taclearse con todos sus amigos y también conmigo, podré con un simple juego de vóley

-Muy bien- Sonrió Erza –Juguemos

Sting y Rogue siendo los invictos, conservaron su lado de la malla. Erza y Kagura pasaron a sustituir a Natsu y Gajeel, que por supuesto se alejaron discutiendo y golpeándose.

-Quien primero marque 20 puntos gana- Sentenció Juvia sosteniendo el balón en la mano –Están permitidas las clavadas respaldadas en la red y las jugadas de tres rebotes de la pelota ¿Listos?

Los cuatro asintieron. Juvia arrojó la pelota en el aire y el juego inició; Kagura se lanzó a raudo sobre la pelota dando un gran salto para arrojar la primera vez la pelota, Sting la recibió con las muñecas y la lanzó a Rogue quien se preparó para dar una clavada; Erza la cubrió y dio un pase directo a Kagura, quien haciéndose de su lugar cerca de la red, tomó el pase en el aire y clavó la pelota.

-¡Así se hace!- Celebró Erza

-Buen trabajo- Kagura pasó a su lado chocando sus palmas con ella

Los dos hermanos se levantaron de la arena y el juego reinició. Fe un juego de velocidad, cambios de posición y jugadas rápidas. Pelotas incandescentes que al contacto con las manos quemaban; la arena en las muñecas incrustada, en las rodillas enrojeciendo la piel y el sudor decorando los esculturales cuerpos de las dos parejas a lado y lado de la malla. Ya no era un juego por diversión: Sting y Rogue no querían perder su lugar como los invictos, mientras Kagura y Erza sencillamente no se querían resignar a perder bajo ninguna circunstancia; y todos los presentes conocían en carne propia lo que era provocar a Erza a los límites de ganar o perder: GRAN ERROR.

Ella y Kagura parecían compartir ese mismo sentido de competitividad pura y salvaje, alimentada por el calor del verano y el dolor en el cuerpo ya entumecido por casi una hora de juego donde ninguna de las dos partes cedía. En medio de la batalla de cañonazos y clavadas, Juvia se cansó. Tomó la pelota que rodaba a un lado de la malla y detuvo el juego.

-No acabaremos nunca- Mencionó entre harta y sorprendida –Nos vamos a muerte súbita. Dos de tres a partir de ahora

Los ojos de Kagura y Erza brillaron bajo la misma ansiedad y sed de victoria; Sting y Rogue por su parte parecieron dar un paso atrás. Eran buenos, muy buenos, pero físicamente ya no podían con el voltaje de estas chicas. Y el solo dudar de su capacidad para ganar fue su carta de la derrota. Los tres juegos siguientes fueron una victoria aplastante para la pareja de chicas, y por supuesto todas las chicas presentes las apoyaban.

-Eso fue sorprendente- Dijo Minerva al finalizar la celebración –Ustedes dos, pareciera que se leían las mentes

Erza miró de reojo a Kagura y ésta le guiñó el ojo sonriendo.

-Hace falta conocer a alguien muy íntimamente para que no hagan falta palabras- Respondió Erza –Especialmente si ese alguien es tu pareja

-¿Pareja?- Inquirió Wendy –O sea… Que ustedes…

Erza suspiró sin dejar de sonreír; tomó la mano de Kagura con las dos manos asintiendo.

-Demonios ¡Ya es oficial! - Celebró Lucy –Las felicito chicas, hacen una gran pareja

-Y que lo digas, no he visto a dos personas más hechas para estar juntas como ellas dos- Agregó Juvia

-Pues aprende- Minerva le codeó las costillas –A ver si uno de estos días le lanzas la bomba a Gray

Las chicas siguieron hablando de camino a las regaderas dispuestas al lado de la playa, donde Erza y Kagura pudieron sacarse todo el sudor y la arena del juego, para luego hidratar su piel enrojecida por los rayos del sol del mediodía. Lo que siguió del día lo pasaron jugando a la pelota en el mar, nadando o hablando de las trivialidades del día a día que aquejan a las chicas, mientras los chicos en la orilla después de nadar un buen rato, se sentaron a beber unas cervezas y descansar a la sombra de una gran sombrilla mientras jugaban cartas.

Un típico y tranquilo día de las vacaciones de verano, que con la salida de los primeros rayos rojizos de sol en el horizonte anunciaba terminarse. Dado que Gray y Natsu iban para la misma sección de la ciudad que Erza y Kagura, las llevaron en auto hasta el departamento de Erza, donde ambas chicas, agotadas al máximo se apresuraron a entrar.

Erza abrió la puerta y Kagura entró; para vivir sola Erza, éste departamento era bastante grande.

Constaba de un gran pasillo de un largo de 6 mts y 3 mts de anchura; al lado derecho justo al lado derecho recién al entrar se encontraba una estantería de 3 pisos, donde en el primero se veían guardados un par de zapatos y varios pares de botas; en el segundo piso había varios trofeos y fotos enmarcadas. En el piso superior se hallaba la empuñadura de una espada larga elaborada artesanalmente con la forma de dos alas desplegadas hacia arriba, y en el extremo un zafiro recubierto por un detalle en acero en forma de flecha.

Al continuar por el pasillo se podía encontrar el recibidor, con un amplio ventanal de tres paneles. En el living un sofá de tres lugares, una mesa de centro y en la pared izquierda un TV de 60 pulgadas empotrado con un dispositivo giratorio. Al lado izquierdo del living una puerta que daba a la cocina, la cual constaba de dos mesones, un refrigerador y al lado derecho una mesa chica de 4 puestos justo contra una gran ventana cubierta con cortinas color celeste.

Al salir de la cocina y atravesando el living, al abrir una puerta corrediza se encontraba un estudio adaptado con dos mesas de acero y un mostrador con puerta de cristal lleno de herramientas. Más allá del estudio se podía ver un pasillo largo de unos 3 mts, en el medio de éste el baño, y al final del pasillo la habitación principal, también con un baño.

Luego de ambas recorrer toda la casa, la expresión de Kagura iba entre admiración y grata sorpresa. Erza sonreía halagada de ver la reacción de su chica.

-Es un apartamento grande- Mencionó Kagura

-Sí, de haber sido por mí, habría elegido uno más chico

-¿Entonces no fue tu decisión?

-No, en realidad iba a compartir este departamento con alguien más- Respondió dejando su bolso en el sofá

-Tu ex pareja- Mencionó con cautela

Erza no respondió; suspiró. Miró a través del ventanal caminando en esa dirección hasta quedar frente al cristal.

-Mucho tiempo atrás, un demonio emergió de las profundidades del infierno a la tierra, entre los hombres. Entre dragones, magos y guerreros… Conoció a una valiente guerrera, enamorándose de ella. La guerrera se enamoró también. Pasaron los años y la demonio decidió permanecer en la tierra, para seguir al lado de su guerrera… Pero cuando ésta quiso contraer matrimonio con la demonio, descubrió que la verdadera naturaleza de esta criatura era nunca permanecer atada demasiado tiempo a nadie. Solo ser libre y vagar por el mundo… O regresar al infierno… Así su amor se terminó. La demonio regresó al infierno, y la guerrera continuó viajando, aprendiendo y siendo una simple humana.

Kagura escuchó la historia seriamente; dejó su bolso en el sofá y avanzó hasta detrás de Erza, agarró su brazo y lo abrazó acercándola a sí. Erza sonrió.

-La guerrera sabrá que esa fue una batalla más. Luego llegará alguien más que merezca su corazón y lo cuide como se merece

Erza la miró en silencio, manteniendo su media sonrisa un tanto triste, para levantar la barbilla de Kagura y darle un beso corto. Kagura se abrazó a su pecho rodeando su cintura, y así se mantuvieron largos minutos solo mirando los últimos rayos del sol caer en el horizonte dando lugar a la noche. Aquella fue la señal de ir a la cama.

Por supuesto esta noche no sería una en la que se resistirían a la tentación de devorarse mutuamente en el juego del deseo; y se pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada envolviéndose en un juego de placer sin medida, hasta que el cansancio venció y finalmente se fueron a dormir unas pocas horas antes del momento de despertar.

El sonido de un teléfono sonar les despertó muy temprano en la mañana. La mano de Erza tanteó la mesa de noche buscando la fuente del ruido y lo botó al suelo casi llegando a la puerta. El teléfono continuó sonando. Kagura se movió debajo de las sábanas, deslizándose en ellas hasta alcanzar con el brazo estirado su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Gruñó en voz baja –Mira-chan

Erza abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

-No, estoy en casa de Erza- Kagura se sentó al borde de la cama bostezando –No lo sé, supongo que al medio día ¿Por qué?

Erza se levantó al mismo tiempo que Kagura, en medio de su desnudez, empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación hacia el living.

-No tengo nada por hacer hoy- Continuaba hablando mientras se frotaba la nuca -¿Está en tu cuarto?

Erza se paró de la cama y la siguió. Kagura se encontraba de pie junto al ventanal del living cuando ella la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda.

No notaron como en el primer piso, cierta joven de cabello ondulado y blanco observaba en dirección de ese ventanal manteniendo el teléfono en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos entonces, Kagura-chan- Mirajane colgó el teléfono

Allá arriba vio como Kagura bajó el brazo con que sostenía el teléfono y se dio la vuelta a abrazar a Erza, quien la recibió con un gran beso que le hizo doblar la espalda un poco. Luego inadvertidamente la cargó en brazos y se la llevó de regreso a la habitación. Donde a continuación cerró la persiana y a partir de entonces, todo aquedó a su imaginación.

En su mano apretaba el teléfono con toda la fuerza que tenía, que afortunadamente contaba con una funda protectora bien fabricada.

Arriba, en los aposentos de la pelirroja, ambas chicas recostadas en las sábanas enmarañadas se besaban lenta pero apasionadamente.

-¿Qué quería?- Preguntó Erza bajando a besar su cuello

-Que saque unos documentos de su habitación y los envíe a casa de sus hermanos

-¿Cuándo?- Volvió a preguntar ahora guiando sus labios en medio de su pecho

-Esta… tarde… -Contestaba apenas echando la cabeza hacia atrás -¿Me acompañarás?

-No lo sé… -Murmuró Erza deteniendo sus labios contra su ombligo -¿Cuánto tardaremos?

-Minutos- Respondió mirándola hacia abajo con una sonrisa

-Entonces te acompaño

Sus labios finalmente pudieron seguir su recorrido destinado, y así un buen despertar apresurado dio lugar a otro momento de intimidad.

Cuando fue hora de dejar atrás la pasión, ambas se dieron un buen baño juntas para dejar atrás los instintos de lujuria, y luego Erza fue libre de ir a su curso vacacional. Kagura permaneció en el departamento de la pelirroja unas horas más; descansando de una larga noche de no dormir, admirando las pertenencias de su nueva novia, o solo viento TV y comiendo snacks, esto hasta que la hora de volver a su departamento llegó y finalmente se marchó.

La noche llegó. La clase de Erza terminó y era momento de reunirse con Kagura en su departamento; así que tras un corto camino de trayecto, llegó. Kagura la recibió en el primer piso y ambas subieron.

Todo se sentía diferente a partir de saber que Mirajane, su ex, compartía este mismo espacio con Kagura; y quizás si ahora no estuviera tan involucrada con la pelinegra se habría alejado a la primera oportunidad… Todo ocurrió en momentos y situaciones de las que no se habría podido zafar, y la mejor solución posible era solo fingir que las cosas marchaban perfectamente bien, aunque el solo hecho de venir a este lugar y saber que cierta mujer andaba a sus anchas entre estas cuatro paredes, ya le robaba parte de la tranquilidad con la que la misma noche se dejó llevar en los brazos del deseo con la que ahora era su novia.

-Estás muy callada- Le dijo Kagura sacándose los zapatos

-Solo cansada, fue una clase complicada

-Espero que no lo suficiente como para no ver una peli juntas esta noche

-O sea que esta noche no iremos directo a tu cuarto- Le dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda

-Si continuáramos siendo amantes, tal vez sí; pero ya que somos novias debemos hacer cosas de novias. Todo muy cliché

-Entonces si no te lo hubiera propuesto nunca, quizás ahora estaríamos en tu habitación

-De hecho casi me obligaste, fue un poco aterrador… -Kagura la miró de reojo –Pero sexy

-Puedo obligarte a muchas cosas más, justo ahora- Le susurró al oído

-Jajaja basta- La pelinegra la empujó –Iré a buscar eso que Mira-chan quería ¿Vienes?

Erza se enserió. Suspiró y luego asintió. Kagura abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mirajane y ambas entraron; la pelinegra entró directo hacia el closet, de donde sacó un par de cajas colmadas de papeles y documentos. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hurgar entre ellos. Erza permaneció en el umbral de a puerta solo mirando el lugar.

Ese olor a flores era más fuerte aquí dentro, y eso probablemente al ramo de flores puesto sobre el escritorio dispuesto contra la ventana, sobre el cual también tenía un par de fotografías, una con sus hermanos y otra donde ella sujetando la mano del camarógrafo lucía un lindo sombrero blanco con un listón celeste. Esa foto la conocía… Quien sirvió de fotógrafo fue ella, hacía poco más de seis meses. Por demás todo en el cuarto lucía muy de la Mirajane que recordaba. Un perchero destinado a los sombreros, otro a los abrigos, sobre la mesa de noche una lámpara y un par de libros; en las paredes nada salvo un cuadro (que ella distinguía como un regalo de cumpleaños hecho por su hermano menor años atrás)

-Los tengo- Habló Kagura sacándola de sus pensamientos –Supongo que los enviaré mañana en la mañana

-Si quieres…

-Ahora podemos ver algo que hacer hasta la hora de dormir –Kagura se puso de pie con los papeles en la mano –Vamos

Tomaron el pasillo de regreso. Erza se detuvo súbito a mitad del pasillo, Kagura la miró y luego entendió su motivo de detenerse así. Mirajane se encontraba de pie contra la barra de la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. Al verlas sonrió.

-¡Mira-chan!- Kagura se adelantó a saludarla con un abrazo

-Ara, Kagura-chan se alegra de verme, si solo pasó un día

-No esperaba verte tan pronto, pero encontré lo que me pediste que buscara por ti- Kagura puso los papeles sobre el mesón –Erza y yo íbamos a ver una película ¿Te unes?

Erza respingó al escuchar a Kagura. Disimuló su sorpresa caminando hacia el sofá en silencio y sentándose.

-Ya que lo dices, suena interesante

Apretó los parpados soltando un largo suspiro de ansiedad.

Erza encendió la TV en tanto en el mesón de la cocina Kagura y Mirajane hablaban con toda confianza y naturalidad sobre los "desafortunados" motivos por los que la peli blanca tuvo que post poner su viaje un par de semanas. Era entre irritante, aterrador y odioso ver a su novia y a su ex novia hablar de esa manera tan natural, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Kagura no tenía idea que Mirajane fue esa persona que hizo sufrir tanto a Erza tiempo atrás.

-Iré a comprar ¿Quieren algo? - Preguntó yendo a la puerta

-Nada para mí- Disintió Kagura

-Ahora que lo dices ¿Irás a Fiore Bakery?- Preguntó Mirajane

La ceja de Erza hizo tic. Esto ya rayaba en fastidiarla a propósito. Cuando salían juntas solían frecuentar esa panadería, ya que es el lugar donde sirven los mejores pasteles de fresas, los tan anhelados y favoritos de la pelirroja.

-Tal vez- Respondió en un suspiro -¿Quieres algo de ahí?

-Pues… -Mirajane sonrió mirando a Kagura –Trae tres pedazos de pastel de fresas, quiero que Kagura pruebe _esa maravilla mágica_

La última frase las dos la conocían bien. Erza usaba esa frase todo el tiempo para referirse a ese pastel; esto ya lo comprobaba. La presencia de Mirajane en este momento en casa era intencional, solo para fastidiar su intimidad con Kagura.

-Ok- Gruñó saliendo del departamento

Aquella salida fue más una excusa para liberarse de la presión que la presencia de Mirajane ejercía. Por lo menos hasta que fuera la hora de ver la película, y eso solo ocurriría cuando ellas se cansaran de hablar las tonterías de las que hablan dos chicas que no se han visto en 24 horas... No puede ser mucho ¿verdad?

-Terminé comprando la torta entera- Anunció poniendo la caja de pastel sobre el mesón -¿Quieren?

-Tardaste demasiado- Kagura le hizo un puchero

-Lo siento- Le sonrió Erza besando su nariz –Te daré un pedazo enorme con la fresa más grande del pastel como recompensa por esperarme

-Me agrada- Sonrió la pelinegra –Trato hecho… ¿Puedes ir a ver que película interesante ves mientras tanto?

-Lo que ordenes- Erza besó el dorso de su mano

Caminó al sofá, tomó el control remoto y puso la pantalla de selección de películas; trataba de ignorar que del otro extremo del sofá estaba sentada Mirajane, observándola detenidamente en todo lo que hacía. Un incómodo silencio pasaba entre ellas mientras Kagura en su habitación se cambiaba por ropa más cómoda. Luego de elegir una película en el extenso catálogo, se puso de pie en silencio y volvió a la cocina; abrió el pastel y comenzó a partirlo.

-¿No me darás un trozo con una gran fresa a mí, Erza?- Preguntó Mirajane

No hubo respuesta. Mirajane subió el brazo sobre el espaldar volteando a ver hacia la cocina.

-Si quieres- Respondió la pelirroja aun de espalda

-¿Igual que el que le harás a Kagura-chan?- Preguntó en voz más baja

-Eso nunca- Erza sonrió de medio lado

-Rompes mi corazón

-Genial, ya sabes lo que es –Le respondió dejándole un plato en la mesa de centro

-¿Ya elegiste una?- Preguntó Kagura regresando

-Sí, ahora hacía tu pedazo de pastel

-¿Hacías?- Kagura levantó una ceja

-Claro, le ponía extra crema y buscaba la fresa más grande

-Wau… -Sonrió Kagura recargándose en su hombro –Considerando lo que te gusta el pastel de fresa, debe ser tortuoso

-No exactamente- Le sonrió viéndola de reojo –Si me dieran a elegir, te daría todo el pastel a ti

-Porque lo compartiría contigo

-¿Ves? –Rio Erza por lo bajo

-Oigan, matrimonio feliz… ¿Veremos la peli o qué? - Les interrumpió Mirajane

La expresión de la peliblanca era de total desagrado. Se dio la vuelta hacia el espaldar al notar que Erza se había percatado de cuanto repelús le causaba el tenerlas melosas de cerca. Erza sonrió. Dispuso los otros dos platos en la mesa de centro, tres vasos con agua y los tenedores.

Erza se sentó al extremo contrario a Mirajane, Kagura se acomodó en el regazo contra la pelirroja dejando del otro lado a la peliblanca; la película inicio.

-¿Qué se supone que vemos?- Murmuró Kagura

-La última de piratas del caribe- Respondió Erza

Las tres guardaron silencio y la película empezó. Ya entrada la primera hora, y ya habiendo comido cada una su pedazo de pastel, Erza se inclinó recoger los platos en el mismo lugar, luego se reacomodó con la cabeza de Kagura sobre su pecho y el brazo estirado sobre el espaldar. Unos instantes de silencio más, hasta que sintió el roce de unos dedos chocar contra su mano; luego un agarre contundente en ella. Alzó la vista hacia el espaldar del sofá, encontrando la mano de Mirajane agarrando la suya.

Su corazón se detuvo. Mantenía a Kagura contra su pecho mientras su brazo estirado tenía la mano aprisionada en un agarre que Mirajane, su ex, ejercía no permitiéndole forcejear… Porque de hacerlo, seguramente Kagura se daría por enterada. ¿Qué hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Erza tragó saliva. Su mano llevaba aprisionada tanto tiempo que ya comenzaba a ser tortuoso; solo imaginar que de casualidad Kagura se diera la vuelta y lo viera era demasiado para su frágil tranquilidad. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de solo saltar del sofá y tirarse por el balcón, Mirajane la soltó. Sus pasos la condujeron al baño, donde se encerró. Erza suspiró muy aliviada.

-¿Tienes frío?- Le preguntó a Kagura

-Un poco- Respondió rodeándola con ambos brazos

-Iré por una frazada a tu habitación ¿Te traigo una almohada también?

-Qué encantadora- Sonrió la pelinegra –Vale, es buena idea

Erza se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Kagura. Tomó la frazada y un cojín y antes de atravesar el pasillo aguardó. Mirajane salió del baño, encontrándola cruzada de brazos y mirándola seriamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Murmuró Erza enfadada

-Entrar al baño- Susurró Mirajane sonriendo -¿Esperabas tu turno?

-Para ya- Le advirtió la pelirroja señalando su rostro –Estás pasándote

-Ara, lo que no sepa no la dañará

-¡Basta!

- _¿Erza?_

-Voy- Respondió en voz alta –Tropecé con algo

Luego de darle una última y silenciosa mirada de advertencia, Erza retomó sus pasos de regreso al sofá, donde se volvió a acomodar al extremo del mueble, dejando el cojín contra sus piernas para que Kagura se recostara en ellas y luego cubrirla con la frazada.

-Saldré un rato- Dijo Mirajane desde atrás –Volveré en la mañana

-Llévate un abrigo- Le sugirió Kagura levantando la cabeza

-Gracias Kagura-chan… Hasta luego, Erza

La pelirroja la miró de reojo.

-Hasta luego, Mirajane

Mirajane agarró un abrigo, lo usó sobre el vestido verde marino que llevó todo el día y se marchó. Erza respiró más tranquila.

-No te agrada Mira-chan ¿verdad? - Comentó Kagura

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Intuición

-Mmm… No me cae del todo bien- Respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-Mira-chan es una mujer maravillosa. Cuando la conozcas mejor seguro te caerá bien

-No tengo muchas ganas de conocer otras chicas ahora- Contestó con indiferencia

-Okey… -Kagura sonrió –Más para mi

-¿Qué insinúas?- Le preguntó Erza sonriendo

-Si no conoces otras chicas, tendré todo el camino libre para estar a tu lado mucho tiempo

-No planeo conocer a otras personas como te quiero conocer a ti- Erza acarició su cabello –Nena, no necesito a nadie diferente de ti

-Cada momento que paso contigo y dices cosas así, siento que tengo la mejor suerte del mundo

-Jajaja la suerte no tiene nada que ver

-Claro que si- Kagura levantó la cabeza

Rozó la nariz contra la de Erza sonriendo.

-No es coincidencia que estemos juntas, es como… como…

-Magia- Murmuró Erza interrumpiéndola

-… Magia… -Susurró a un tono más bajo besándola

Ese beso se sintió un poco más amargo de lo que debería al saborear esa última palabra en los labios de Kagura; pero poco a poco los labios suaves y dulces de su chica terminaron por sacar ese escozor e incómodo recuerdo, dando lugar al instinto y deseo.

Desde el primer piso, una Mirajane derrotada, abatida y dolida aguardaba sentada en una de las murallas de la zona verde del edificio al frente del que compartía con Kagura. Miraba hacia arriba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo pausadamente. Mantenía la barbilla levantada, mirando en dirección al departamento, donde la luz de la película enseñaba el reflejo de dos mujeres que se sacaban la ropa y se besaban apasionadamente. Apartó la vista un momento; si bien antes la incomodidad era bastante, en este momento el remordimiento y dolor era peor.

" _Esa podría ser yo"_

" _Esas podríamos ser nosotras"_

" _Así luciríamos"_

Arrojó el cigarrillo a medio fumar, recordando en un instante de lucidez como sus hermanos insistieron por todo este tiempo en que ya dejara es vicio horrendo. Según Lisanna "Una mujer hermosa no puede ser vista fumando" mientras Elfman se preocupaba siempre por su salud. Tomó su celular abriendo su line; el estado de Laxus aparecía en línea.

 **¿Dónde estás?** \- Era el último mensaje que él le mandó

 **Laxus**

 **Vaya, que tú me hables es casi un milagro**

 **Si no estás ocupado, me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar**

 **Voy por ti**

Guardó su teléfono, descubriendo que de hecho no se sentía mejor. Laxus fue alguien con quien se dio el gusto de salir por unos meses; y si bien es un gran hombre y todo lo que se espera de un caballero, su relación del tipo romántica no duró demasiado. Sin embargo, mutuamente siempre están ahí para hablar o desahogarse. Y como si no fuera suficiente el saber su situación actual, continuaba mirando hacia el departamento, donde esa luz del TV ahora iluminaba a ambas chicas frente a frente dedicándose mutuos bamboleos, que, para una imaginación como la suya, no era necesario preguntar para saber qué posición estaban llevando a cabo. Sus manos apretaron los bordes del vestido; solo le quedaba tragar profundo y esperar.

La motocicleta de Laxus estacionó frente a ella; sonriéndole y en silencio le facilitó el segundo casco. Laxus es la única persona que conoce la naturaleza de la relación que Erza y Mirajane mantuvieron durante tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que es tan cercano a ella, también se incluye en ocasiones en los planes del grupo de amigos de Erza. Así que incluso antes de llegar ya estaba bien enterado de que la tenía deprimida, dado que la idea de recibir a Kagura como su compañera de piso, fue de él. Pero ¿Quién iba a saber que esa pelinegra tímida y enamorada platónicamente de alguien a quien describía como una diosa de la belleza y sensualidad, terminaría siendo la nueva novia y más apasionada pareja conocida de Erza?

Y es que cuando el karma hace de las suyas, puede llegar a ser una verdadera perra.

Y aquella vez fue la última vez que Erza y Kagura vieron a Mirajane durante esas vacaciones.

Los días se hacían cortos y en sí mismos se hacían rutina; esto hasta que finalmente las vacaciones terminaron y dieron lugar a un nuevo ciclo de clases.

Después de iniciadas las clases, pasaron dos semanas más. En ausencia del fantasma de Mirajane, Erza fue libre de dar rienda suelta a su relación con Kagura, dándole los cimientos necesarios para incluso abiertamente ser identificadas como pareja adonde quiera que fueran.

Uno de esos lugares fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy, una de las amigas más cercanas de Erza.

Esta se celebró nuevamente en casa de Juvia.

Los chicos se encargaron de la parafernalia de la fiesta, mientras que las chicas de los invitados y la selección de eventos en la misma.

Erza y Kagura estuvieron desde muy temprano en casa de Juvia ayudando con la preparación: poniendo globos, serpentinas, preparando las bombas de confeti y corriendo los muebles a los extremos de la sala de estar. Y entre todo eso se encontraba la inquietud más importante: ¿Dónde poner el gran cartel de "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCY"?

Erza estaba de pie sobre una silla sujetando uno de los extremos, mientras del otro lado estaba Minerva. Juvia y Levy abajo, con todo y mano en la barbilla, trataban de decidir si mejor en el techo o cubriendo la chimenea.

-¡Pero bueno!- Gritó Erza -¿Creen que es divertido tener un brazo estirado media hora? A ver vengan y súbanse ustedes

-Mejor… Mejor arriba- Titubeó Levy ladeando la cabeza, ignorando a Erza

-No, desluciría la luz, se opacaría –Agregó Juvia

-Ya me encalambré- Gruñó Minerva

-Si a la cuenta de tres no tienen una decisión, se los pondré en la tumba de sus ancestros- Bufó Erza ya harta de estar ahí

-Ya, ya, sobre la chimenea- Respondió Juvia

-¡Por fin!- Celebró Minerva

Luego de ubicar el letrero bajar de sus sillas, llegaba el momento de decidir el menú, y de eso se encargaría Wendy; los invitados empezaron a llegar. La selección de música fue elegida cuidadosamente por Levy (sabiendo las canciones que debía evitar y cuales definitivamente usar). Kagura terminó de poner las luces en las ventanas del segundo piso y bajó a reunirse con su chica, quien la recibió de buena gana con un beso y abrazo. Mientras muchos bebían cerveza sentados o por fuera charlando con los suyos, otros se quedaban en la sala contigua al mesón de la cocina bailando; una de esas parejas era Erza con Kagura, quienes más en lugar de bailar solo se bamboleaban lentamente.

-Entonces… Si yo pienso en algo rojo y con alas- Dijo Kagura

-Yo diría… Mariposa, mantis, una mariquita o un ave

-¿Por qué no un hada?- Rio Kagura

-Porque las alas de las hadas no son rojas… A menos que tengan fiebre

-Jajaja eso no tiene sentido

-Lo tenía en mi cabeza Jajaja

-Entonces diré… Algo azul y con cola

-¿Un gato ahogado?- Erza alzó una ceja

-Jajaja no, nada que ver

-¡Oe, Erza!- Le llamó Gray abriéndose paso en medio de los bailarines

-Más vale que sea importante

-Llegó Natsu, trajo a los demás y unas chicas ¡Ayúdame a apartarlas de el para traer a Lucy!

-Demonios, ese chico… -Erza se frotó la frente –Ok, vamos

Gray guio a ambas chicas a la salida, hacia donde un gran grupo de personas se reunían a saludar a los recién llegados. Y es que no solo llegaba Natsu, también Laxus y Gajeel, y con ellos tres presentes la fiesta por seguro se pondría entretenida; sin mencionar que Natsu en si mismo era el regalo de Lucy, indirectamente. Gajeel venía acompañado por algunas compañeras y detrás de Laxus venían otras más.

-A ver, a ver, háganse a un lado- Erza se abrió paso entre la multitud -¡Natsu!

-¡Erza, estás aquí!- Exclamó el chico de pelo pincho al verla

-Pues claro que vine, es el cumpleaños de mi amiga

-¿Con Kagura también? ¡Genial!

-Hola, Natsu-san- Saludó Kagura sonriendo

-¿Y quiénes son tus amiguitas?

-No vienen conmigo, Gajeel y Laxus las invitaron

-Ok, tu irás con Gray, tiene algo para ti

-¿Ha? ¡Por qué Gray!

-¡Porque yo lo digo y ya basta!- Erza lo mandó de un estrujón hacia donde estaba Gray

-Como siempre agresiva- Habló Laxus sonriendo

-Hola Laxus- Le saludó sonriendo -¿Quiénes son tus amigas?

- _Oh ya sabes –_ Erza se giró a la dirección de donde había estrujado a Natsu al reconocer esa voz femenina – _Solo unas cuantas viejas amigas_

Erza se enserió. Mirajane se había presentado a la fiesta habiendo sido invitada por Laxus, quien solo la miró con una media sonrisa culpable cuando una de sus mejores miradas asesinas le fue dirigida. La pelirroja rodeó los hombros de Kagura acercándola a su regazo.

-Erza… Ha pasado un tiempo ya- Le dijo Mirajane –Ya no has vuelto a casa de Kagura

-No hay sentido de estar ahí si su departamento siempre está disponible- Respondió Kagura –No sabía que conocías a alguien de la universidad

-Sí bueno, aunque me gradué ya el año pasado, conozco a Laxus desde hace mucho tiempo

-Es una gran amiga- Agregó Laxus –No vi problema en invitarla

Una mirada asesina más de Erza taladró en su cuello.

-Pero entremos- Invitó Kagura

Agarró el antebrazo de Mirajane y ambas chicas se adelantaron a entrar.

-Laxus- Le detuvo Erza en voz alta

El rubio detuvo sus pasos y se dio la vuelta a verla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira lleva mucho tiempo sin socializar. Y me pareció que tu relación con Mikazuchi ya es suficientemente fuerte como para que ella vuelva a aparecer

-Lo es- Afirmó asintiendo –Pero aun así… Kagura no sabe que mi ex es Mirajane, y ella tampoco se lo dijo. Sabes que Mirajane no hace nada sin tener por sentado el siguiente paso, así que si no se lo ha dicho...-

-Erza, me parece que te tienes que relajar… Mira solo busca eso también

-… Ojalá sea cierto

-Tranquila- Laxus le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego entró

Erza se tomó un momento para respirar, prepararse para una noche muy molesta y luego regresar. Kagura y Mirajane estaban sentadas junto a la barra de bebidas (preparada improvisadamente en el mesón de la cocina) bebiendo cada una un zumo de mora (lo único disponible para los no bebedores de la fiesta). Erza avanzó con seguridad hasta ponerse al lado de Kagura, y sin poner la cara en dirección a la conversación, rodeó el cuello de la pelinegra con su brazo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erza- Le habló Mirajane

Erza la miró de reojo; la atención de Kagura estaba sobre su respuesta. Entornó los ojos y suspiró.

-Sí, mucho tiempo

-Hablaba con Kagura sobre tu ausencia

-Fascinante…

-Y que probablemente se deba a que muy pronto le vas a pedir que se mude a vivir contigo

-¡Mira-chan!- Le regañó Kagura sonrojada –No le hagas caso Erza, solo está diciendo tonterías

-Sí, es verdad, son tonterías- Respondió Erza

Kagura borró su sonrisa por un momento.

-No llevaría a Kagura a un lugar que ni siquiera elegiría yo para mí misma; la llevaría a un lugar donde las dos eligiéramos lo que queremos

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír. Se apegó al brazo de Erza frotando sus dedos entrelazados, mientras Mirajane componía una sonrisa con una mueca incómoda.

-Entonces no planean mudarse a vivir juntas pronto… Yo pensé que ya lo hacían

-Nos gusta pasar el tiempo juntas, así que solemos pasar el mayor tiempo posible donde nadie nos interrumpa- Le respondió Erza –Pero ya fue suficiente de nuestra relación ¿Qué hay de ti, Mirajane?

-Llámame Mira

-… Mira- Erza la miró con los ojos entre cerrados

Kagura miró a ambos lados. La tensión era tal que incluso a ella la intimidaba

-¿Bailamos?- Le pidió Kagura a Erza

-Claro- Contestó sonriendo de buena gana –Discúlpanos un rato… _Mira_

Mirajane se enserió. Se volvió a su zumo viéndolas atravesar la gente para llegar al área de baile.

-Déjalo ir, Mira- Le habló Laxus sentándose a su lado

-Ara, Laxus trataba de asustarme

-Conozco esa mirada… Ese tono… Conozco ese semblante

-¿Y qué dice todo eso?- Preguntó Mirajane mirándolo de reojo

-Qué estás a punto de hacer algo, o que quieres hacer algo

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Mirajane se puso de pie alejándose entre la gente

-¡Solo asegúrate de no herir a Kagura!

Mirajane avanzó hasta el umbral entre las escaleras y la pista de baile. A la feliz pareja se le veía compartir unas risas, mientras Kagura con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Erza y la pelirroja con sus manos en su cintura, bailaban a un ritmo lento, pero muy cercanas. De lo que sea que hablaran parecían muy ensimismadas únicamente en ellas. Sus puños se apretaron. Buscó entre la multitud el cabello rubio de Lucy o el rosa de Natsu, y no tardó mucho para encontrarlo; llegó con ellos luego de evitar varias personas.

-¡Lucy-san!

-Ah- Lucy la miró sonriendo –Me dijeron que viniste con Laxus

-Soy una amiga, es verdad… Lucy-san, pronto serán las doce

-¿Y?

-La tradición de apagar las luces y darle el regalo al cumpleañero, ya sabes… -Le dijo cerca del oído –Natsu-san está cerca

-… Tienes razón… ¡Dame cinco minutos! ¡JUVIA!

Lucy se alejó buscando a su cómplice en el crimen; Mirajane sonrió triunfalmente y regresó rápidamente al lugar donde su feliz pareja objetivo se encontraba. Las mantuvo en la mira hasta que con el rabillo del ojo vio a Juvia correr escaleras arriba a buscar los interruptores de la luz. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente entre la multitud, sin sacarle la vista de encima a cierta pelirroja.

La luz se apagó.

El bullicio de la sorpresa fue la distracción perfecta.

Agarró el antebrazo de Erza sacándola de los brazos de Kagura hábilmente, arrastrándola hasta el área detrás de la cocina, contra el closet de los insumos de aseo.

En la oscuridad se adueñó de su posesión, tomando sus labios agresivamente y manteniendo las manos contra sus hombros para no dejarle escapar. Erza, ya acostumbrada hace más de un mes al sabor dulce de los labios de Kagura, y a su ritmo gentil, reconoció al instante ests labios agresivos y dominantes. Y es que solo una mujer que conocía era capaz de manar tal agresividad, instinto y deseo solo en un beso.

Lilas…

Viéndose envuelta en el juego de dominar o ser dominada, terminó cediendo al beso, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a los bellos recuerdos del pasado cuando se escondían en los armarios de la casa donde Erza pasó su adolescencia con Natsu y Gray a darse sus primeros besos, a dar rienda suelta a las primeras caricias. Esos labios demandantes aprendieron a gozar siéndolo contra los suyos; por eso no habría deseo más suyo, dado que nació producido entre las dos.

-¡Basta!- Erza la empujó alejándola de sí -¡Qué crees que haces!

-Recuperándote… Erza… -Mirajane acarició su mejilla -¿Cómo pudiste?

-Como… C-como… ¡Cómo pudiste tú!... Me dejaste, me abandonaste y… Yo… ¡Soy feliz ahora!

-Sé que no la amas… Y si lo haces, sé que no la amas como a mi

Erza la abofeteó. Tal fue la fuerza que usó, que la espalda de Mirajane chocó contra el extremo del armario. Se agarró la mejilla manteniendo la cara gacha.

-¡Es demasiado tarde ya!- Le gritó Erza –Tú me abandonaste… ¡Tu decidiste dejarme! No pretendas que ahora cuando soy feliz, puedes regresar solo porque ya no te pertenezco

-¿Crees que no me dolió esto como a ti?

-No lo sé… Pero tu tiempo terminó

Erza se giró para salir del pequeño armario, fue cuando Mirajane la abrazó por la espalda. En sus hombros pudo sentir los sollozos y respiración entre cortada de la chica. Su corazón se apretó, casi sintiéndolo hacerse tan pequeño que dolía.

-Déjame, Mira

-Todavía te amo… Erza, regresa

-¡Déjame!

Erza la estrujó tirando el brazo hacia atrás. Salió de aquel armario en el momento en que las luces regresaron. Regresó a paso rápido a la pista, donde encontró a Kagura justo en el lugar donde estaban bailando antes.

-¿Adónde fuiste?- Preguntó al verla

-Lo siento, fui con… con… con Natsu, le ayudaba en una sorpresa para Lucy

-Al menos avísame a la próxima- Kagura abrazó su cintura

-Lo siento, nena- Erza acarició su cabeza sonriendo –No volverá a pasar

-Quiero volver a casa pronto

-Sí, también yo. Ven, escapémonos

-¿Iremos a tu departamento?

-… No- Contestó en voz baja –Vamos al tuyo

-Pero, Mira-chan…

-No importa- Contestó mirándola –Hace mucho no vamos allá

-Bueno, como quieras- Respondió Kagura sonriendo

-Anda, vámonos ahora

Luego de mezclarse entre la gente un rato, finalmente se escabulleron de la fiesta y se marcharon. Y por supuesto, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectada, pero cerca para verlo todo, Mirajane, sujetando un vaso con hielo en su mejilla, observó toda la escena. Dolida; rechazada. Con su corazón roto.

-Hey- Laxus se acercó a verla -¿Qué te pasa?

Vio sus ojos llorosos y el ovalo enrojecido en su mejilla; Mirajane soltó un par de sollozos más y finalmente calló entre sus brazos llorando. El rubio se llevó a Mirajane entre la gente, evitándole el tener que desahogarse frente a tantas personas. Cuando ella pudo calmar su ansiedad y lloró hasta el hartazgo, se hallaban sentados detrás de la casa, Laxus sosteniendo un vaso de agua para ella, mientras Mirajane en silencio solo miraba sus pies.

-Por un momento, pensé que nuestro problema había sido que ella no lo intentó lo suficiente… Que debió… luchar más

-Mira, sabes que soy tu amigo. Y que estoy de tu lado… Pero eso que dices es un poco injusto

-¿Injusto? ¿Crees que yo no la amaba?

-No lo pongo en duda, pero por lo mismo, si dos personas se aman y una de ellas quiere dar el siguiente paso… Lo normal es darlo.

-¡No estaba lista! Es que… casarse… ¡Es demasiado!

-No lo era para ella… -Laxus sonrió –Estaba segura de lo que sentía

-Yo también la amaba… ¡Amo a Erza! - Remarcó ella

-No lo dudo… Pero tienes que entender que ella ahora ya está amando a otra chica

-… No… -Murmuró secándose los ojos –Me niego a aceptarlo, Erza no puede amar a alguien más

-Lo hace… -Murmuró en un suspiro

-Yo la recuperaré

-¿A pesar de que eso hiera a Kagura?

-No seré yo quien la hiera… -Respondió decidida –Tendrá que ser Erza, no yo

-Hablas de herir a Kagura como algo que no va a afectar a Erza, pero no es así… Ellas se quieren ¿Sabes?

-¡No lo digas!

Laxus suspiró guardando silencio. Le ofreció el vaso de agua, ella lo recibió bebiéndolo casi de un trago. Al final de este doloroso episodio emocional, Mirajane acompañó a Laxus a su casa y allí terminó de pasar el mal trago de la noche; mientras en el departamento de Kagura, ella y Erza vieron una película y cayeron dormidas ahí mismo, en el sofá, tan solo cubiertas por una frazada.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, también lo hizo Mirajane. Saboreando en su semblante derrotado aun el mal trago de la noche anterior; y como si sus recriminaciones personales no fueran suficientes, justo al entrar vio a Erza recostada en el sofá de su departamento, Kagura en sus brazos. Ambas profundamente dormidas, cómodamente abrazadas; dolorosamente juntas.

Agachó la cabeza y caminó en dirección al pasillo.

-Mira-chan… -Murmuró Kagura despertando -¿Acabas de llegar?

-Así es- Respondió seriamente –Veo que estás bien acompañada

-Oh… -Kagura sonrió –Si te molestamos, iremos a la habitación

-No te preocupes… Iré a dormir, así que no estaré por aquí hoy

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estaré bien

-Okey… -Respondió Kagura con un semblante más preocupado –Descansa

-Gracias, Kagura-chan

Cuando Mirajane se retiró a su cuarto, Erza abrió los ojos.

Recordaba cada instante de la noche anterior; cada palabra y roce con Mirajane. Durante los años que estuvieron juntas, creyó conocerla, y creyó saber los motivos por los que ella terminó su relación… Pero tras todo lo dicho la noche anterior en ese armario, ya no sabía que pensar.

¿Y si fue un error dejarla ir?

¿Y si luchar por su amor hubiera sido lo mejor?

¿Y si esa era una prueba más a su relación?

¿Y si…?

-¿Erza?

-Lo siento… -Murmuró Erza sobándose los ojos -¿Me hablabas?

-No, te noté pensativa

-Lo siento- Le sonrió la pelirroja –Pensaba en la siguiente pieza que haré en mi taller

-Hooo, saca tu cabeza de tus armas alguna vez

-La última que estoy haciendo es preciosa, ya la verás

-No lo dudo ¿Pero ni al despertar?

-Jajaja lo lamento… Te haré el desayuno para compensarte

-Okey, eso sí me agrada- Sonrió Kagura

-Jajaja vale, vale madame

Erza le dio un beso en los labios corto y se puso de pie. Aun descalza y apenas usando una falda de pliegues color negra y una camisilla blanca, empezó a buscar en la alacena cualquier cosa con la que pudiera hacer un desayuno digno de su novia. Al final optó por hacer tostadas francesas con mermelada y queso.

Se sentaron a tomar el desayuno en el sofá mientras miraban las noticias matutinas. En pleno sábado, no tenían mucho que hacer, y las últimas semanas habían ganado la costumbre de tener los sábados como su día de "hacer algo diferente cada vez", por lo que éste sábado no sería la excepción.

-Podemos ir en la noche a un karaoke- Propuso Erza

-Eso lo hicimos hace dos semanas… ¿Y si vemos una película n un auto cinema?

-Vemos películas todo el tiempo- Disintió Erza

-Okey, entonces salgamos a un día de campo

-Hmmm… -Erza miró a través de la ventana el cielo –Está despejado, creo que es factible

-¡Bien! Tendremos que pasar a comprar repelente de insectos

-Y por mi departamento, tengo que cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha

-Okey, okey, iremos, pero entonces me iré a bañar ahora

-Acá te espero

Kagura le dio un beso corto antes de ir rápidamente al baño.

Una vez la puerta del baño se cerró, la puerta del cuarto de Mirajane se abrió. Erza la miró seriamente, pero en silencio.

-Lo que sea que vayas a decir… Basta- Le dijo Erza antes que hablara

-No es lo que piensas- Mirajane se cruzó de brazos –Quería disculparme

-¿Y me dirás que bebiste?- Erza levantó una ceja –Sé que no bebes

-No diré excusas estúpidas- Mirajane avanzó hasta el sofá –Es lo contrario, solo quiero decirte que lo siento… No debí hacer o decir nada de lo que de anoche

-… Quisiera poder creerte eso

-Es en serio- Asintió Mirajane con una sonrisa triste –En serio lo lamento

-Veremos… -Erza volvió a ver la TV

-No voy a intentar nada contigo o con Kagura… Con una condición

-Ahhh… -Erza se sobó las sienes –Dime

-Dime ahora, con la claridad de la mañana y sin presión… Dime que ya no sientes nada por mi

Erza la miró anonadada.

-¿Qué tú quieres qué?

-Si lo haces… Juro que me alejaré… Te dejaré e incluso hasta me mudaré de aquí

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Erza la miró con los ojos entrecerrados –Después de lo que hiciste y todo lo que dijiste, no sé si creerte

-Lo juro- Mirajane levantó su palma derecha

Erza se puso de pie, dejó el sofá y caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua. Luego de cerrar la llave se detuvo en silencio con las manos puestas sobre el mesón.

-No tengo por qué decir nada de lo que me pidas. O probarte nada… Tú por tú cuenta deberías respetar que estoy con alguien más y ya

-¿Es significa que aun sientes algo por mí?- Mirajane la miró por sobre el espaldar del sofá

-¿Ves de lo que hablo? Estás buscando excusas para seguir con este juego

-¿Cuál juego?

-¡Este juego que nos estás imponiendo! ¡A Kagura y a mí! ¿Qué no ves que quiero ser feliz con ella y ya?

-Y si eso es lo que quieres- Mirajane se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado del mesón -¿Por qué no puedes solo decirme que ya no me amas?

-Porque no quiero caer en tu juego de hacer lo que tú quieras, solo para que al final hagas exactamente lo que te llegue en gana

-Tienes miedo… -Mirajane sonrió –Que cuando lo digas, no se sienta verdad

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi

-Sé lo suficiente… Lo que hay que saber- Mirajane se acercó por encima del mesón –Y lo que veo ahora es que todavía sientes algo por mi

Erza la miró fijamente en silencio. Cualquier cosa que contestara sería usada en su contra, y ya no quería seguir cayendo en el juego de hacer o decir todo lo que Mirajane esperara o ya supiera que sería. Suspiró con fuerza.

Se dio la vuelta del mesón con el vaso de agua en sus manos y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, en silencio.

-¿No lo vas a decir entonces?- Insistió Mirajane

-Déjame en paz, Mira

-Tú admite que todavía sientes algo entonces

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó poniéndose de pie –Solo… Vete… Déjame

Mirajane sonrió por lo bajo.

-Es lindo saber que, a pesar del tiempo, todo parece seguir igual, Erza


	4. El inicio del fin

Nuevamente el tiempo dio un gran salto, tanto para la feliz pareja como para Mirajane, quien después de un tiempo dejo de verse en el mapa. Kagura pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de Erza que en el propio, por lo cual los encuentros de Erza y Mirajane se mantuvieron al mínimo, por lo menos desde aquel día… y así prefería que se mantuviera, según Erza.

-Tienes que decírmelo- Hablo Kagura

Se encontraban en Fiore Bakery, ambas disfrutando un trozo generoso de pastel. Erza de fresas, Kagura un lemon pie. La pelirroja levantó la vista de su pastel y vio a Kagura, quién con una sonrisa divertida le quitó un rastro de crema de la comisura de la boca.

-Ya sabes, la identidad de Voldemort

Erza tosió. Volvió a su tarta acomodando el antebrazo alrededor de su plato, como si protegiera su gran y costosa adquisición. Y es que ese pastel en verdad la podría mantener lo suficientemente en calma como para ignorar que su novia, estaba preguntándole por su ex, quién casualmente era Mirajane, con quien compartía departamento y llevaba ignorándolo ya pronto unos tres meses.

-No lo vas a creer, pero es Tom Riddle

-Graciosa- Kagura la miró seriamente -Tu ex

-No es importante eso ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Bueno, quisiera saber quién fue la osada que rompió tu corazoncito

-Esta en el pasado y ahí se quedará

-¿Tan importante es que no la puedo conocer?- Las cejas de Kagura se arquearon hacia abajo, haciendo esa mueca de perro triste

-Ahhh… -Erzs dejo su tenedor -Haremos un trato. Para probarte lo importante que eres para mí, te lo diré… el día después de nuestro cumple mes

-¿En serio? -Kagura la vio sorprendida con incredulidad

-No miento

-Bueno, eso es en un par de días… -La pelinegra sonrió pensativamente -De acuerdo, acepto

-¿Puedo comer mí tarta en paz sin que me preguntes de villanos ahora?

-Felizmente

Erza sonrió. Volvió a su tarta mostrando menos alivio del que sentía… y pensando cómo, en realidad, si que planeaba ponerle fin a este ciclo de una vez; lo cual significaba una cosa: Hablar con Mirajane y advertirla, ya que seguramente luego de hablarlo con Kagura, está no querría compartir departamento con ella por más tiempo… O quizás eso la llevaría a hacer algo más… O quizás…

-Erza

-¿Ah?- Erza la miró

-Te he llamado un par de veces ¿Qué pasa?

-Pensaba en cuanto me costará llevarme todo el pastel a casa

-Jajajaja no, claro que no- Kagura puso un billete sobre la mesa -Nos vamos

-Ay vamos! Solo una

-Ese es el discurso de un adicto- Kagura le tiró del brazo -Ven, vamos a casa, tenemos que arreglarnos

Cierto. Hace un par de días, Gray envío invitaciones a todos sus amigos para el partido final de su equipo de hockey. Su equipo ganó invicto toda la temporada, y casi por seguro pasarían la final. Por supuesto Erza al haberse criado junto a él no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, y con Erza estaría incluida Kagura.

Ambas chicas tomaron un taxi y fueron a casa de la pelirroja, donde desde hacía varias semanas, Kagura venía a quedarse para dormir juntas esporádicamente, por lo cual tenía ropa suficiente guardada entre las cosas de su novia. Elegido el atuendo ambas salieron camino al estadio de hockey de la universidad, el cual al tratarse de una final, se encontraba a reventar. Los asientos reservados para los invitados de los jugadores eran marcados con los números del jugador que les invito; estos estaban en segunda fila.

-Vaya, excelentes asientos- Comento Kagura sentándose

-Hablando de Gray… ¿Me guardas mí lugar? Quiero verlo antes del juego

-¿Pasa algo?

-Cosa de hermanos- Le sonrió ella -Como la mayor tengo que darle una charla de ánimo, o no dará su máximo, es igual con Natsu antes de sus partidos

-Jajajaja que gran hermana

-Solo cuida mí asiento -Erza beso su frente -No tardo, nena

Luego de compartir una cómplice sonrisa, la pelirroja volvió al túnel que guiaba a los camerinos de los jugadores, quienes para la hora, casi todos estaban ya en el campo, afinando sus patines y acomodando la protección de sus uniformes. Salvo cierto chico palido sentado en una de las bancas a un lado del pasillo. Erza sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola, campeón

-Erza- Gray la miró un tanto sorprendido

-Vaya ¿Esperabas a alguien más? -De sentó a su lado

-No exactamente, aunque… Más o menos

-Jajajaja vaya, ella se pondrá feliz cuando se lo cuente… ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-Confiado, pero no es el juego lo que me preocupa

-¡Gray¡- Lyon llego a paso rápido, ya con su uniforme puesto

-Lyon, lo siento, ya iba en camino

-Oye, ya llegó, así que no la decepciones

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Erza

-Oh ¿Gray note lo dijo?- Le pregunto Lyon a Erza

-¿Decirme que?- Erza miró a Gray

-¡Vamos!- Gray agarro del brazo a Lyon y comenzaron a correr hacia los camerinos -¡Te veo en el juego, Erza!

Erza se despidió con la mano y sonriéndole, pero a sus adentros un gran incertidumbres acompañada con un familiar sentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir, comenzo a robarle la tranquilidad. Sin darle mayor importancia volvió a las gradas, no sin antes comprar un par de casos de café para ella y Kagura.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto Kagura

-Claro que si, solo… estoy preocupada

-¿Hay algo importante?

-Mas o menos, creo que Gray tiene novia

-¿Y eso por qué te preocupa?

-Juvia- Erza miró sobre el hombro, dos gradas hacia arriba

La peli azul no se perdía ni un solo juego de Gray, de hecho en varias ocasiones venía a sus prácticas. Ya era frecuente conocida del equipo, por lo que cuando Lyon llego mencionando a esta misteriosa desconocida, no parecía que se refiera a Juvia. Y esto representaba un problema… dado que cuando Juvia se enterará que Gray tenía ahora una novia, le rompería el corazón de seguro.

-Me cuesta creer que después de casi dos años, Gray nunca haya notado a Juvia

-Bueno nena, quizás no le guste y ya- Kagura se alzó de hombros -Es decir, por más que Juvia se esfuerce, no necesariamente le debe gustar a Gray; el es un chico de convicciones muy seguras, creo que sí sintiera algo por Juvia ya lo sabrías

-No se… A veces creo que no se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor

-Mas personas como Gray son metódicamente silenciosas. Probablemente si no te había hablado sobre su novia solo fuera porque sabía lo que se venía

-Tienes razón… Ahhh solo espero que no se le ocurra mostrarse con ella hoy antes que yo pueda hablar con Juvia

-El amor es a veces injusto -Kagura meneo la cabeza hacia los lados -No todos tienen la vida perfecta que desearon, o una novia así de perfecta como tu… Menos mal yo si soy afortunada

-Eres tan linda cuando dices cosas así

-Jajajaja tonta, es porque te amo

Shock. Kagura se volvió hacia el juego, aplaudiendo que el portero del equipo de Gray cubrió un gran lanzamiento. Erza se quedó viendo a la pelinegro entre asombrada y experimentando huuuuna extraña pero cálida felicidad. Deslizó la mano en el apoyabrazos del asiento de la pelinegro y apretó su mano, ella le devolvió una mirada avergonzada con todo y mejillas robotizadas por sobre el hombro, y siguió viendo el juego.

Así, el juego siguió hasta terminar. El equipo de Gray ganó y defendió el título. La celebración por la copa levantó la mirada de todos los fans al cielo, Gray sujetando la copa, mientras los fans del otro equipo solo aplaudían con educación. Los amigos de los jugadores bajaron a las gradas inferiores a ver a los campeones; Erza, Kagura, Natsu y Lucy esperaban a Gray, pero alguien estaba a Punto de entrar incluso al hielo para saludarle.

-¡Juvia!- Erza la detuvo del brazo

-Erza-, sabes llevo algo de prisa

-¡Espera! Quiero hablarte de algo ahora, es importante

-Pero… Gray-sama…

-Es sobre el- Le dijo seriamente

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante en este momento?

Erza suspiró. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello que de seguro representaba la peor pesadilla de Juvia… Cuando la vio. Como un maldito fantasma o espectro del más allá, atravesando con gracia la multitud de sudorosos jugadores cubiertos de polvo nieve del campo y con la mano sujeta de Gray como guía máxima. Esto no era posible.

-¿Esa es Mira-chan?- Pregunto Kagura detrás de Erza

-… No, no lo hizo

Gray levantó la mano de Mirajane a la vista de todos sus compañeros, quién sonreía con alegría y cortesía. Juvia al lado de Erza permaneció en silencio… silenciosamente rota. Sus lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas pálidas, sin saber que decir, sentir o hacer más que solo llorar. Erza agarro sus dos hombros en un abrazo bien necesitado, en el cual la peli azul ocultó su cara y así comenzar a llorar a gusto. Kagura detrás de ellas solo veía la escena entre alegre y triste; no olvidaba que la persona que le ayudo a estar con Erza en la actualidad era la misma Juvia… le debía toda su felicidad.

-Vamos, hay que irnos- Erza tomo a Juvia de los hombros y la condujo afuera

Kagura las siguió y detrás de ellos vinieron Lucy con Natsu. Por más de dos años, todos esperaban el momento en que estas dos parejas se consolidarán. En el cumpleaños de Lucy consiguieron que la primera pareja fuera oficial. Solo faltaban Juvia y Gray… Entonces esto acaba con todas las esperanzas. Salieron al estacionamiento, donde el auto de Lucy aguardaba aparcado al lado de una enorme pared que promocionaba de hecho el partido, con las caras de las figuras deportistas de cada equipo, entre ellos Gray.

-Ya pasará… se cómo duele, pero no hay pena que dure cien años- Murmuró Erza sobando la espalda de Juvia

-¡Ese maldito!- Natsu choco ambos puños con ira -Le voy a dar una zurra que le hará bajar los hielitos

-Natsu, cálmate- Ordenó Erza sin dejar a Juvia -Su elección de novia nos molesta, pero por el motivo que sea, el la eligió. Ni siquiera sabemos si sea algo serio, puede ser incluso que en unas semanas se termine.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Iremos a la fiesta de Gray?- Pregunto Lucy

Erza volteo sobre su hombro. Vio a Kagura, quién le asintió mientras ella tomaba el lugar de consolar a Juvia. Finalmente, Juvia y Kagura iban a la misma facultad y tenían incluso varias clases juntas, por lo que no era de extrañarse que fueran hasta cierto Punto, unidas.

-Iremos nosotras, Juvia y Kagura se quedarán en mí departamento, yo iré, saludaré y volveré a cada… ¿Está bien para ti, nena?

-Yo me encargo- Asintió Kagura

-Bueno, entonces llévanos a casa, Lucy

-Bueno… Ahhh suban a bordo

Como era apenas de suponerse y normal ser, Juvia un hecha un mar de lágrimas. Totalmente destrozada y llevando la pena en brazos de Kagura; adelante, Erza y Lucy intercambiaban miradas mientras Natsu llevaba a cabo una furiosa batalla en chat con quien, al parecer, era Gray. Y es que si bien antes ellos podían pelear por cualquier cosa sin motivo aparente, ahora Natsu tenía motivos suficientes para fastidiarlo. El auto se detuvo en el departamento de Erza; Natsu se pasó al asiento del copiloto junto a Lucy mientras Erza acompañaba a Kagura con Juvia a subir. Al abrir la puerta del departamento, ambas chicas entraron. Juvia avanzó tímida y en lágrimas hasta el sofá, donde se sentó a terminar de sollozar.

-Hablare con Gray y vuelvo, no debería ser más que una hora- Le dijo Erza a Kagura en voz baja -Pero si me tardará más, te avisaré

-Tranquila, la tendré en calma hasta que vuelvas… solo ten cuidado

-Estaré bien- Le sonrió Erza -Esta no será nuestra noche, pero aún así no me tardaré

Luego de un profundo beso, Erza bajo al reencuentro de Natsu y Lucy, luego fueron camino a la fiesta de celebración en casa de Lyon. El lugar era enorme, y siendo que se celebraba la victoria de un equipo deportivo, el lugar transpiraba en ligues y noche de parejas. Lucy y Natsu se quedaron atrás, saludando a otros conocidos, mientras Erza avanzó al ombligo de la fiesta buscando a los protagonistas de esta; y pronto encontró a Gray, de pie, al lado de la chimenea meneando un vaso de alguna bebida, con el brazo apoyado contra la pared mientras hablaba muy cercanamente con Mirajane. La sangre ya le hervía desde antes, pero esto era demasiado.

-Gray- Le hablo acercándose

-Ah, Erza, viniste- Gray le invito a acercarse con un gesto de mano -No tuve la oportunidad de hablarte de esto antes

-Lo noto.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás molesta?

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Gray. Fue hiriente y grosero con Juvia. Al menos hubieras podido darle una negativa clara hace tiempo

-Oye, no debo darle explicaciones a nadie sobre con quienes me relaciono- Gray la vio seriamente -Mira y yo solo nos estamos conociendo, no hay nada malo en eso

-Yo… Ahhh ya, lo hablamos después, solo piensa lo que hiciste

-Si, mama!

-Tu- Erza se dirigió a Mirajane -Tenemos que hablar

-¡Erza!- Le regaño Gray

-Una hermana debe conocer la novia de su hermano chico. Ya volvemos

Gray se quedó con la palabra en la boca, bajando ambos brazos en señal de derrota soltó un resopló, viendo cómo Erza arrastraba del antebrazo a Mirajane fuera de la gran casa, al patio trasero; donde bajo solo la iluminación natural de la luz de la casa y apenas con sonido de la música, podían tener algo de privacidad para hablar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar después de tanto tiempo? -Pregunto la peliblanca cruzándose de brazos

-De todos los hombres o mujeres del mundo ¿Tenía que ser mí hermano? ¿Justo Gray?

-Mi elección de novio no debería afectarte

-No es a mí a quien afectas, es Juvia, es esta relación extraña ¡Le llevas casi seis años a Gray!

-¿Eso es todo para lo que me hablas? ¿Para que te explicaciones de mí vida personal?

-Mira, lo que haces está lastimando a muchas personas

-¿Cómo tu?- Mirajane esbozó una media sonrisa -Ya veo… todo esto es sobre ti… No soportarse que ahora esté con alguien más

Erza resopló. Mirajane meneo la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa burlona, luego camino rodeando a Erza hasta dejarla atrás.

-Le diré la verdad a Kagura

Los pasos de Mirajane se detuvieron.

-Le diré sobre quién eres, quienes fuimos… Se lo debo. Si todo marcha bien, luego de perdonarme por mentirle la llevaré a vivir conmigo a otro lugar. Solo te lo digo para que estés preparada si Kagura se molesta contigo también

-Yo podría perder a una amiga, pero tú perderías a tu nuevo amor- Mirajane la vio sobre el hombro -Por eso se que mientes

-Ojala…

Mirajane se enserio viendo con horror que, de hecho, hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Cuándo?

-Una semana

-Ya veré qué se me ocurre… -Respondió Mirajane en voz baja

-Ah si, antes de que te vayas, hay algo mas- Le detuvo Erza por segunda vez

-A ver…

-Tienes una gran facilidad para romper corazones. Así que si haces eso con Gray, ya no te podré perdonar. Es mí hermano.

-¿Terminaste?

-Si -Erza se dio la vuelta a verla -Solo recuerda lo que hablamos

Ese encuentro fue incómodo. Pero la idea de que toda ocasión con Mirajane sería más incómodo de lo que debería, es algo a lo que Erza estaba aprendiendo a acostumbrarse, aunque se sentía más como que lentamente ya se aprendía a hacer a la idea de que Mirajane ya no ocupaba un lugar en su vida. Al volver al departamento encontró a Kagura, sentada en la oscuridad en el sillón del Livingston viendo su teléfono.

-¿Me tarde mucho?

-Lo suficiente para que te extrañara- Kagura se puso de pie y camino a su encuentro -¿Hablaste con Gray?

-Apenas… Espero verlo un poco más en la semana. ¿Y Juvia?

-En tu cuarto, bebimos un trago de vino, así que se quedó dormida

-Es mejor así

Ambas estaban de pie en medio del living, y en ese corto silencio se pudo escuchar las tomadas de un jazz lento en el departamento contiguo. Kagura se ruborizo ligeramente al ver hacia abajo y ver sus manos entrelazadas con las de su novia, y al subir un poco más la mirada, descubrir esa sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Cómo?

-La música es buena, Juvia duerme… -Deslizo la mano en la cintura de Kagura acercándola a su torso -Y pronto tendremos tres meses juntas

-Pero bailar música ajena ¿No es una forma de robar?- Sonrió Kagura llevando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja

-No importa si no nos ven jajaja

Compartiendo una sonrisa, de forma inconsciente se dejaron llevar por el ritmo. Sus ojos conectados y esa sonrisa cómplice de quienes saben que hacen algo un tanto ridículo pero romántico, y aún así le dejan ser.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podremos hacer esto…

-¿Bailar?- Sonrió Erza alzando una ceja

-No, solo hacer cosas como estas, nosotras

-Hasta que lo permitas- Contesto ella borrando apenas su sonrisa

-¿Qué haría que no pudiéramos lograrlo?

-Bueno… -Los ojos violetas de Erza rodaron hacia sus pies -Espero que sin importar nada, podamos volver a este momento

-¿Este será nuestro momento?

-Si así lo quieres

-Me gusta esa energía… -Kagura se pego más al cuerpo ajeno -Hagámoslo

Danzaron en la oscuridad unos minutos más, hasta que la noche tomo dominio sobre esta pesada jornada y este día singular, para dar paso a la transición de uno más, que, con un poco de suerte, sería mejor. La pareja de chicas durmió en el sofá, Kagura de espaldas contra el pecho de Erza, cubiertas por una frazada y apoyadas en los cojines.

-Erza… Kagura… -Les llamo Juvia

-Juvia… -Murmuro Erza apretando los ojos -Lo siento ¿Me llamabas?

-Van a ser las doce pronto

-Joder, que tarde- Kagura se rasco los ojos

-Tengo clase de dos de la tarde- Mencionó Erza viendo su teléfono -¿Vas a clases, Juvia?

-No lo creo- Disinitio agachando la cabeza

-Claro… -Murmuro la pelirroja recordando los sucesos del día ya pasado -Si quieres te quedas acá todo el día, volveré y haremos algo entretenido

-No te preocupes, tengo cosas que hacer en casa- Juvia mostró su mejor sonrisa fingida y rota -Además, ustedes van a clase ¿Verdad, Kagura?

-Ya perdí la primera hora, pero si- Respondió la morena

-Tomare un taxi, no se preocupen. Pero Erza, gracias por dejarme quedar anoche y… por ocupar tu cama, disculpen.

-Para eso son las amigas- Sonrió ella apoyando la cara en su mano -Llama si quieres algo

Juvia asintió y se marchó. El sinsabor de dejar ir a una amiga, con el corazón partido, reino en modo de silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la espina de Kagura volver a su lugar acabó con el barullo. Erza estiró los brazos, escuchando el tronar de sus vértebras retomar su posición, y Kagura camino al baño a prepararse para ir a clases. Ahora con su novia ausente, el peso de la verdadera angustia cayó en hombros de Erza. Hoy sería el día en que le diría la verdad a Kagura sobre ella, Mirajane y todo lo que hubo en medio. Con todo lo que había venido pasando, no podía salir todo a pedir de boca, y el único consuelo era ya no tener que guardar secretos… y aún así, la terrible sensación de un mal presentimiento le robaba la poca calma que se hacía en su cabeza.

Para asegurarse de no hablarle más de lo suficiente, fue a su cuarto, arreglo su atuendo del día y los insumos de clases necesarios. Cuando Kagura salió de la ducha, una arreglada Erza ya la esperaba en la mesa, tomando su café con aparente prisa.

-Cuanta prisa esta mañana

-Exámenes- Respondió antes de dar un trago grande a la taza

-¿Entonces te vas a adelantar?

-Eso creo, pero después de clase te invitare a comer

-¿Ah si¿?- Kagura sonrió apoyando los antebrazos en la barra frente a Erza -¿Algo que celebrar?

-Nada.. pero tenemos una charla sobre Voldemort pendiente ¿No?

-Lo recordaste -La pelinegra sonrió -Bien, después de clases en Fiore's Bakery

-Sin falta- Erza agarro su bolso y se marchó

Esa conversación fue suficiente para arrancarle la poca calma que le quedaba… pero nada que hacer. Continuar cargando una enorme mentira, o sacársela de encima, aunque pudiese doler.

El día de clases paso lento, tedioso y monótono. Encima había que soportar el humor de Natsu, que buscaba a Gray por cielo y tierra para enterrarle un puñetazo que ni Satanás mismo le clavaria con más saña, pero por suerte, tanto para Gray como para Erza, el no se encontraba por ahí. Su relación con Mirajane, el corazón roto de Juvia, la ira de Natsu, la decepción de los amigos, la charla con Kagura. Este día estaba siendo más pesado de lo que debería. Y del otro lado del campus, se iba a poner peor.

En una de las mesas al aire libre fuera de la facultad de artes, una muy ensimismada Kagura leía un libro de la historia renacentista del concepto artístico. Cuando cierto joven castaño con lentes se sentó frente a ella sacándola de su concentración.

-¿Loki?

-Parece que la única forma de agarrarte lejos de los brazos de tu novia es cuando estudias… irónico

-Jajajaja lo siento, últimamente la paso más con ella que con nadie

-Lo note, ni me respondes los mensajes de Facebook

-Perdí mí teléfono hace un par de meses o más, así que no he contactado a nadie

-Eso explica que no vieras el vídeo del cumpleaños de Lucy

-¿Video?

-Ya sabes, el lights off sorpresivo que hizo Lucy. Me avisó y saqué la GoPro de mí bicicleta con visión nocturna para capturar algo ¡Fue asombroso! Un montón de parejas besándose jajajaja

-Suena como algo para una revista de farándula, no para mí

-Te lo puedo mostrar- Loki sacó su teléfono y lo encendió

-Bueno, ya que insistes en arruinar mí lectura… -Kagura cerro el libro y vio la pantalla del móvil ajeno

El vídeo inicio con la cara de Loki en tomas de visión nocturna, cubriéndose los labios con el dedo a modo de "silencio, por favor" mientras avanzaba; dio la vuelta a la cámara enfocando el living, donde la pista de baile se había quedado paralizada. Se veía a Lucy llevar a Natsu a un rincón y hablarle muy, muy de cerca, otras parejas como Gajeel con Levy, luego la cámara dio un giro hacia la cocina, donde algunos cobardes huían. La risa malévola de Loki los perseguía.

-Espera, alto- Kagura detuvo el vídeo con el dedo -¿Esa es… Mira?

-La amiga de Laxus

Se referían a una toma un tanto desenfocada de la peliblanca Mérida en un armario de servicio, que tenía la puerta abierta de par en par, y se veía acompañada de alguien que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Kagura junto las cejas al distinguir a Erza… con Mirajane. En un diminuto espacio que solo les dejaba el lugar de cinco centímetros a sus caras; Mirajane sujetaba su cuello y Erza la agarraba de los antebrazos.

-Oh mierda, no había notado eso…- Murmuró Loki


End file.
